Two Loves, One Heart
by SnowLion no Miko
Summary: Hilary just transferred to a new school. Once there, she meets Tyson and Kai, two totally different guys. But, what happens when she begins to fall for both of them? TysonxHilaryxKai
1. Hilary

Two Loves, One Heart

Chapter One: Hilary

xXx

_Howdy! This time I'd think I should try a Beyblade fic! Of course it's not going to be all about the Bit Beasts and all that. It's a romance! Hilary and who? You'll just have to find out. Do the Beyblade characters have Japanese names? Because I would feel more comfortable using them. (That's the way I am with YuGiOh) If you know what they are, will you please e-mail me or something and tell me?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or anything else mentioned in this story. (btw, I made up their last names)_

_Now, what else to say but, ON WITH THE FICCIE::dun dada duuun:_

xXx

Hilary Yamazaki opened her chocolate brown eyes and sat up in bed. She yawned and stared at the digital clock on the side of her bed. The large red numbers read 7:52. Suddenly, she shot up and stood beside her bed, "No! I'm gonna be late!" She rushed and got her new uniform out of her closet. Slipping it on as she made her way into the kitchen, she grabbed a brush and began to brush her short, dark brown locks.

She then grabbed her roller blades and slipped them on and slid out her apartment door and into the elevator alongside a very snobby looking woman. "Young lady, you aren't supposed to skate in here…"

Hilary wasn't listening and as the doors opened she slid out of them as fast as she could and skated into the lobby. "Man, my first day of a new school and I'm gonna be late…" She muttered as she skated out of the rotating doors and onto the street.

Her uniform consisted of a short navy blue pleated sailor skirt and a top with a navy blue sailor collar and a purple tie in the front. She carried her shoes in her backpack and suddenly began to go even faster.

She didn't even realize she had bumped into someone until she fell on her bottom on the ground. "Ow…" She muttered, rising up to her feet and nearly skidding backwards on her skates.

"Watch where you're going." A sharp voice snapped, causing Hilary to wince.

"Um, I'm sorry," She muttered, the guy turned around. Immediately, she saw the intensity in his eyes and got a shiver down her spine. He had grayish silver hair with blue roots. He wore a navy blue uniform for boys. But the one thing that Hilary couldn't get out of her mind were those harsh crimson eyes.

"Are you the new girl at Meio High?" He asked, quirking a brow at this girl.

"Yes, how did you know?" She smiled, "I'm pretty sure I've never seen you around before."

"Everyone knows about the new transfer student," He rolled his eyes. "What's your name?"

"H-Hilary…Hilary Yamazaki," She skated over to him. "What's yours?"

"Kai Hiwatori." He said simply and began to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" Hilary began to follow him, "Do you mind if I walk to school with you? I mean since we're all going to the same place anyway."

"Whatever, just don't bother me," He said crisply.

Hilary smiled, _'Kai…he seems kind of rough around the edges, but I'll try to make friends with him!'_

xXx

"Class…" The teacher, Mrs. Moto said, motioning to Hilary. "This is your new classmate, Hilary Yamazaki."

"Hello, everyone," Hilary smiled, the teacher motioned to a seat.

"Please take a seat next to Rei," Mrs. Moto said dully, pointing to a boy with long black hair tied back into a low ponytail and golden eyes. As Hilary walked over to her desk, she saw the judgmental glances at her by every girl and some of the boys in the class, especially by one particular girl with short black hair.

Feeling a little bit like an outcast, she sat in the desk across from the boy called Rei. _'Wow, these people sure are critical,'_ She thought, looking up at the clock and wishing that lunch would come.

Suddenly, she found a paper note being thrown at her, "Huh?" She questioned, opening it and gazing inside. The note read:

_Little Miss Yamazaki, you'd better stay away from Rei!_

'_What the-?' _She was cut out of her thoughts by the teacher saying, "A note!" Mrs. Moto snatched the paper away from her. "Stand in the hall until lunch time, Miss Yamazaki!"

Hilary protested, "B-But I…"

"No, buts!"

"Ugh…" She sighed as she walked out the door and shut it.

Leaning against the brick wall, she sighed and sank to the ground. "Looks like my school experience at Meio High has become sour."

"What'd _you _do?" A voice said gruffly. Hilary looked up only to be met with crimson eyes and a mess of dark blue hair.

"Huh? Uh, I got caught with a note," Hilary said, "Some girl passed it to me, it said: _Little Miss Yamazaki, you'd better stay away from Rei!_"

"Ooohh," The guy seemed to understand, "I got sent out here for putting a frog in the teacher's sandwich…"

Hilary began to laugh, "Seriously? That must've been funny!" She smiled up at him.

"I'm Tyson Kanbara," The boy said, smiling back at her, "What's your name?"

"Hilary Yamazaki."

"Oh, you're that new girl," Tyson said, sitting down beside her, "You probably didn't know about Rei."

"What about him?" She asked looking over at him.

"Heh, lucky dog, he has chicks swarming all around him," Tyson laughed, "They call themselves the "Reimates", it's kind of a pun on _Playboy's _"Playmates" I guess. But they're obsessed with poor Rei," He placed his hand on Hilary's head, "Probably realized that they have a little competition now,"

"Eh?" Hilary muttered just as a bell rang.

"There's the bell for lunch." Tyson said, rising to his feet, "You're welcome to sit with me and Max if you want to," And with that he walked away.

xXx

Hilary carried her tray and walked down the lunch line, picking out a few food items that looked good and setting them on it. She walked down to the tables and saw Tyson and a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes sitting at a booth in the back. "Yo, Hilary, over here!" Tyson called out.

'_I guess I have my first friend…' _Hilary thought, smiling and walking over to the booth. She sat down on the empty side and looked at the two, "Thanks for saving me a seat," She smiled.

"No problem," Tyson said, "Oh, this is Max," He pointed to the blonde, who grinned.

"Hello, I'm Hilary." She said, taking a bite out of her apple.

Suddenly, a boy with very long sea green hair and the same color eyes rushed up to booth and plopped down next to her. "Hey, Tyson," He panted.

"Hey, Zeo," Tyson said, he pointed to Hilary, "This is the new girl, Hilary," He said, "Hilary, this is Zeo, another object of the girls' affection."

"Um, hi," She said.

"Rei, Kai, over here!" Tyson yelled over to two boys who were looking for a place to sit.

"Kai…" Hilary muttered in wonder.

"Do you know Kai?" Zeo asked her.

"I literally bumped into him on the way to school this morning." She laughed.

Max scooted over and let Kai and Rei sit down beside him. Kai took one look at Hilary and said, "Oh, it's you,"

"Hi, Kai!" She exclaimed, "How're you?"

Kai rolled his eyes, while Rei just smiled, "So, Hilary, how do you like it here?"

"It's fine," Hilary didn't want to tell him about the note so she just kept her mouth shut. "Oh, look, dessert!" She said, "Excuse me, Zeo," She got out and walked over to the dessert stand and took out a piece of chocolate cake.

"Hilary," A voice called. The brunette turned around to face a girl with short black hair and brown eyes, "How would you like to sit with us?"

"Um, I was sitting with Tyson, Kai, Rei, Zeo and Max,"

"That's the problem!" The girl said, "Do you know who I am!"

"No."

"Well, I'm Tsukiko Yanahara, but everyone calls me Queen, because I am 'queen'!"

"Um, okay," Hilary said, getting her cake and walking away.

"Don't you walk away from me, you little bitch!" Queen yelled at her, causing her eyes to widen.

Everyone in the lunchroom stared at the two girls, tears started to form in Hilary's eyes. Queen began to laugh almost wickedly. Tyson stood up from the table, followed by Kai and Rei, and began to walk toward Queen.

Hilary couldn't take it; she burst into tears and ran from the lunchroom, dropping her cake along the way.

She ran as far as she could onto the school campus outside and sat down on a bench beside a tree. "My first day of school has turned out to be a nightmare…" She muttered sadly, burying her face in her hands. _'How did today become like this?' _She thought as she continued to cry. Then a hand was placed on her shoulder, she jerked up and her head hit someone. "Oww…" She said, clutching her sore head.

"I was gonna say 'Are you okay?' but I guess you answered that for me," The person said, touching his chin where Hilary had hit him, "Hilary, you can come back to the lunchroom now," He said, kneeling in front of her. The brunette looked up to be met with a pair of kind golden eyes.

"R-Rei…" Hilary trailed off. "I-I can't…"

He put his hand on her shoulder, "Tyson told Queen off, I could've sworn he was gonna knock her out because he is the bad-ass in the class,"

Hilary giggled and wiped away her tears, "You just rhymed, that was funny."

Rei clasped Hilary's hand, "C'mon, let's go back to the lunchroom," He smiled warmly at Hilary, "I'm sure no one is going to hurt you."

Hilary felt her face heat up and turned away, "Okay, Rei," She grinned happily.

xXx

Hilary and Rei walked to the table where Kai and the others were sitting. She sat down beside Zeo and Max. Rei sat down beside Kai and Tyson. "You're lucky, Hilary," Max said, "I thought Tyson was about to kill Queen, he's very protective of his friends,"

Hilary looked over to Tyson, "F-Friend?" She asked in awe.

"Yeah, you're our friend, what else would you be?" Tyson said, ruffling a bit of Hilary's hair.

Hilary only smiled in reply.

xXx

_That's the end of chapter one, I hope I didn't make the events happen too fast or anything. I know usually Tyson and Hilary fight, but this is different because I felt like writing something different from my usual animes like Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Fruits Basket, and YuGiOh. I'm sure everyone has encountered the mean girls of their school if they're like me. (a lot of people have been mean to me before…A LOT!)_

_Just think of Queen and the other "Reimates" as "The Plastics" from Mean Girls. Who would you like to see Hilary with? I've narrowed it down to Tyson, Rei, or Kai, but there will be plenty of twists along the way, so prepare!_

_So, please press that button over there and review so I can continue with this story._

_Bye!_

xXx


	2. Attack of the Reimates

Two Loves, One Heart

Chapter Two: Attack of the Reimates

xXx

_Hi everyone! I hope you will enjoy this chapter, and thank you for the kind reviews. They really mean a lot to me. I think I will continue this story as long as I don't get bored, which I don't think I will. So, here's the disclaimer!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade._

_So, on with the ficcie::dun dada duuun:_

xXx

Hilary skated home that day with a smile on her face, despite what had happened at lunch. She finally had some friends and she was very proud. She had just left the school when it started to rain. _'Oh, great,' _She thought, quickening her pace.

A crack of thunder and a flash of lightning made her jump and she began to skate as fast as she could. She skated through the door of the apartment complex and into the elevator. She pressed a button and was soon in her apartment.

She took her skates off at the door, got a towel and began to dry herself off. She sighed and walked into her room to get her pajamas. "I hate rain…" She muttered, putting her shirt on.

She wandered over to the television set and turned it on. She lay down on the couch, tired and weary. Soon, the rhythmic patter of the rain overshadowed the thunder and lightning outside and lulled her to sleep.

xXx

The next morning, she woke with a start. "I must've fallen asleep on the couch last night." She murmered, running to the shower and turning on the faucet. She brought her uniform and towel into the bathroom while the water ran.

She undressed quite quickly and jumped into the shower, letting the warm water soothe her aching muscles. She dreaded what the "Reimates" would do to her today, but at least she was prepared to face them. She hurriedly lathered her body with soap and washed her hair.

She got out of the shower and dried herself with the towel. Slipping her shirt over her head, she walked out the bathroom door and into the kitchen where she put a piece of bread in the toaster.

Running back into the bathroom, she jerked open the bathroom cabinet and yanked out the hair dryer. She turned it on and began to dry her hair.

When she was finally done, she ran out of the bathroom and slipped her skates on. She grabbed the toast and began to eat it as she skated out of her apartment door.

She skidded into the elevator alongside the same snobby looking woman from yesterday, "You know, you're violating two of the rules now, eating _and _horseplay," She said in her French accent.

"Sorry, but this is how I get to school," Hilary managed to say just before the door opened and she scooted out and into the lobby.

She tore down the street, weaving in and out of people. She could see that everyone at her school was filing into the building, but she was beyond late. Hilary yelped when she nearly ran over a dog, "Sorry," She said, smiling apologetically.

The bell for class rang out in a recurring manner. Hilary let out a yelp and skated into the school, not bothering to take her skates off. She scooted down the hall and into her first period class.

"Miss Yamazaki!" Mrs. Moto said, offended, "Take off those skates now!"

"Yes, ma'am," Hilary smiled apologetically as she skated down the aisle and to her seat, when a foot was placed in front of her. She just smirked and jumped over it with grace and skill. She held out a peace sign to the offender, Queen. "Sorry, I've been skating all my life, not even you could make me fall."

Hilary wore a satisfied smile as she heard Queen growl. She sat down and took of her skates. Placing them into her backpack, she took out her shoes and put them on.

"Now, if we can please begin without anymore entertainment," Mrs. Moto said, placing her hand on the board.

Hilary got a tap on her shoulder and looked to her left, "Tyson?"

"Hey, nice work crushing Queen's ego." Tyson whispered, smiling like a child. "I wish you would've rolled over her toe, though,"

Hilary giggled, but was snapped back to reality when the teacher said, "We are having a class trip two days from now," Mrs. Moto said as a guy with messy brown hair and glasses began passing out pieces of paper, he was instantly tripped by some bullies. He fell to the ground, the papers scattering everywhere.

"That was mean," Hilary whispered to Rei.

"Oh, that's Kenny, the class nerd," Rei replied, "Those guys over there are always mean to him," He said, pointing to the bullies that had tripped him and were laughing. "He's super shy and doesn't like to talk to that many people. Sometimes he hangs out with us, though,"

Hilary nodded her head in understanding. She watched the boy try to get up. His glasses had skidded over right beside her desk. She picked them up and carried them over to him, "Are these yours?" She bent over and showed them to him. He gasped in surprise.

"T-thanks," He said gratefully, putting them on.

"Oh, isn't that _sweet_," Queen said, "Nerd love."

Hilary looked up at her rival, "Hello? We just met; I don't think you even know his name, do you?" She stood up.

"Um, I uh, of course I do, his name is Keisuke," Queen stuttered.

Hilary smirked, "Try again,"

"Yuki…Mamoru…Jaken…AUGH!" Queen grabbed her hair in frustration.

"Tell her," Hilary motioned to the boy, who was now rising to his feet.

"It's Kenny," He said.

"Oh, I knew that…" Queen covered.

"Yeah right," Max coughed under his breath.

"Shut up, blondie!" Queen shouted.

"Hey!" Rei stood up and defended his friend, "Why don't _you _sit down, Miss Yanahara!"

"Rei has a very good point," Mrs. Moto said, "Everyone sit down!"

Scared of the impending wrath of the recently divorced Mrs. Moto, everyone who was up and moving around, sat down and got out their books.

"Now, what I was going to say was that we have been planning a trip to the water park in Shinjuku before it gets too cold," Mrs. Moto explained as she pointed to a flyer, "This class will be having a bake sale next week to help pay for the trip."

"All right!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"Now, I will divide you into groups and together you will bake some goodies and-" Mrs. Moto was interrupted.

"Goodies? Isn't that a nasty song about someone's-?"

"Ah!" Mrs. Moto ran over to the boy and covered his mouth, "Shh, young boys shouldn't say things like that!"

The class giggled as Mrs. Moto exasperatingly made her way back up to the front of the class. "Alright, the pairs are…"

Hilary sighed and rested her head on her hands, _'A bake sale…I wonder who I'll be partnered up with…'_ She was snapped out of her thoughts by the teacher calling her name.

"Hilary and Kai,"

"Eh?" Hilary said under her breath, she didn't really know Kai that well, he was kind of a loner she guessed, but still, he hung out with Tyson and Rei.

"You are all to go to one of your houses tonight and work on the recipe for your sweets," Mrs. Moto announced, "Since today is Friday, you will have no problem working on your sweets and finishing them by Monday. Monday is the bake sale, by the way."

The bell for second period rang out loud and clear. Hilary was just about to grab her backpack and leave when two hands slammed down on her desk. Her chocolate eyes looked up to meet the blue eyes of a very angry looking young girl with long, blonde hair that came to her waist. "Yes?" Hilary asked, looking at her face. She was a very pretty girl.

"How _dare_ you!" She yelled. Hilary noticed that on her left ring finger, there was a diamond ring with two sapphires engraved around it.

"How dare I what?" Hilary asked innocently, not taking her eyes off the ring.

"You know perfectly well what you did!" The blonde girl stood up and stomped off, leaving a mystified Hilary in her wake.

Tyson walked up to Hilary, "Oh, that's Samantha ," He said, laughing, "She looks jealous of you for some reason,"

"I wonder why." Hilary pondered as she walked out the door with Tyson on her heels.

xXx

Lunch seemed to come fairly quickly for Hilary. She walked down the aisle with her lunch tray and saw Tyson at his usual booth with Rei, Zeo, Max and Kai. She sighed and began to walk over to the table when people started whispering and giving her weird looks. _'Are they talking about me?' _ She thought, glancing the room over nervously. But Tyson's voice rang out through the cafeteria. "Hilary, hurry up!"

"Eh!" Hilary uttered as she began to pick up her pace and walk faster to the table. She sat down beside Rei, and just as she did people started screaming.

"Look! The wench just sat beside Rei!"

"How dare she!"

"Don't worry Reimates, she's just a simple peasant, but we should still beat her up!"

"Simple peasant?" Hilary questioned confusedly.

"Look, the whore is going to talk!"

"Hey!" Kai stood up, the room immediately fell silent. "We are _trying _to eat our lunch!" Kai let himself out of the booth and stood in front of the "Reimates". "If you can't grasp that Hilary is our friend, then you can shove it up your-"

"Kai…" Hilary tried to stop him.

"Yeah, and if you even _try _to beat up Hilary, we'll give you something to think about." Tyson said, cracking his knuckles.

"Way to use force, Tyson," Hilary heard Max utter.

"Oh yeah," Rei said, standing up. At the sight of the boy, all of the girls swooned in their seats, "And Hilary is _not_ a whore or a bitch or whatever you might call her." With Rei's words said, every girl who was yelling or screaming, shut up.

Hilary felt elated; she had never had friends like this before! "Y-You guys…" She smiled up at them. "Thanks…"

"Stop saying thanks," Rei said, smiling, "Have you forgotten that we are your friends?"

Hilary laughed, "Of course not,"

"That's good," Tyson said, smiling back.

xXx

After school let out, Hilary walked out of the building with her skates in her bag. She caught a glimpse of her baking partner out of the corner of her eye.

"Kai!" Hilary called out, rushing toward the boy, "Wait, please!"

Kai turned around and looked at her strangely, "What?"

"Do you want to work on our recipe at my house or at yours?" Hilary asked, cocking her head to one side.

"It doesn't matter," Kai said briskly, walking away.

"How about we meet at my apartment?" Hilary suggested, handing him a piece of paper, "Here's my address,"

Kai took the paper from the girl and stared at it, "Alright, we'll meet at your house tomorrow," He shoved the paper in his pocket, "Bye." He walked away.

Bored, Hilary decided to try and do something fun in her new town. She was just walking down the sidewalk, no particular thought in her mind, when she saw a medium sized building with the word, 'ARCADE' in large, red letters.

Hilary ran off and into the arcade. "Alright!" Hilary smiled as she gazed at the dozens of video games. "Jackpot," She sat her bag down beside the counter where the clerks worked. "DDR!" She exclaimed, gazing at her favorite arcade game, Dance Dance Revolution.

She reached into the pocket of her uniform and pulled out a dollar. She slid it into the token machine and out popped ten tokens. Hilary ran over to the DDR machine and slipped two tokens into the slot. She was about to select what song to dance to when she heard the unmistakable voice of a certain someone.

"Hey, bitch, get off of the DDR machine!" Queen said, pointing to Hilary, "Only Reimates can use the DDR machine!" Next to her stood two other of the supposed "Reimates". One had long, brown hair with red highlights; the other had black hair with a bluish tint.

"What makes you think you can just boss other people around?" Hilary asked, surprising herself with her words, "It's a free country, I can do whatever I want…no matter what your stupid Reimates say."

Queen gasped, "Y-You just called Rei stupid! He loves us! Why wouldn't he!"

"I didn't call _Rei _stupid, I called _you _stupid. The two are totally different." Hilary said, beginning to start the game.

"Let's see who's right and who's wrong with a game of DDR!" Queen exclaimed, climbing onto the machine.

"Fine." Hilary said, selecting a song.

"Hey! I hate that song!"

"Who asked if you hated it or not?"

Queen growled as the screen lit up and the colorful arrows began flying across the screen. Hilary danced like a pro, while Queen barely stumbled along. The brunette hit combos and received complements from the machine, while the Reimate just received boos. Even Queen was surprised at how good Hilary was at this game.

The game ended and the screen said, in big letters, 'Player One Wins!'.

Hilary stepped off of the machine, an angry Queen followed. Some people could be heard clapping, Hilary turned and came face to face with the happy looking group of Max, Tyson, and Zeo. "You guys!" Hilary exclaimed, smiling at her friends.

The two other Reimates followed Queen angrily out of the arcade, cursing all the way.

"Did you see all of that?" Hilary said, embarrassed.

"Hell yeah!" Tyson exclaimed, "That was awesome!"

"You really shut them up!" Max said smiling.

"Great job!" Zeo congratulated.

Hilary blushed, "Hey, is there a concession stand over here any where? I'm kinda thirsty."

"I can get you a drink for free," Max said, grinning. "My dad owns this arcade."

"Really? That would be so nice of you, Max!" Hilary smiled.

"No prob, I'll be right back," Max said, walking off. Zeo followed.

"You have any tokens left?" Tyson asked the brunette with a sly smirk on his face.

"Yeah," Hilary replied, "Why?"

"I challenge you to a racing game!" He said dramatically, pointing at the girl, who was fishing her tokens out of her pocket. "Loser buys the winner a hamburger!"

"Eh?" Hilary looked at Tyson curiously, raising an eyebrow. "O-Okay…" She said, unsurely. "You're on!" She said, more confidently.

Tyson stood up and grabbed Hilary's hand, "Let's go, then!" He smiled, running toward the racing game. He sat down and Hilary sat beside him. The giant screen in front of them said, "Insert coins", Hilary did so and inserted two tokens into the machine. Max and Zeo came up with Hilary's drink. "What are you doing?" Max questioned curiously.

"We're racing." Tyson said, smiling, "The loser buys the winner a hamburger!"

Zeo rolled his eyes, "Tyson…"

"Ready, set, go!" The game said. Tyson's blue car zoomed in front of Hilary's red one.

"Gah!" Hilary gasped. Tyson looked like he was having a blast.

"Better get that money ready, Hilary, I feel like have _three _hamburgers tonight!" Tyson taunted.

Hilary passed Tyson's car just a bit, "Ha! Take that, Tyson!"

Tyson mashed his foot on the gas and accelerated in front of Hilary, crossing the finish line. "No!" Hilary exclaimed.

"Ha, ha!" Tyson smirked, "No one can beat me, for I am Tyson, King of all video games and ruler of the racing game!"

Hilary rolled her eyes, but then saw Kenny sitting at a table, staring at a computer screen. "Kenny! Hi!" She smiled, running over to him.

"Eh, oh, hello Hilary," He smiled, going back to his computer.

"Do you know how to play that racing game over there?" She asked sweetly, pointing to the screen of the game.

"Yes, I do," Kenny replied, adjusting his glasses.

Hilary smirked, "Well, then, you could probably beat Tyson over there, right?"

"I-I-…uh…maybe…"

"Tyson!" Hilary called, "You have another challenger!"

"Bring it on," Tyson said confidently, "For I am Tyson, King and Master of all video games!"

"C'mon, Kenny, go kick his butt," Hilary said, shoving Kenny over to Tyson gently.

Kenny sat down beside Tyson and they started to play the game. Tyson kept trying to pass Kenny, but he wouldn't let him. Kenny finally stepped hard on the pedal and zoomed in front of Tyson's car, leaving the boy dumbfounded. Kenny crossed the finish line, Tyson glared at Kenny, then at Hilary, who smiled brightly.

"Looks like the 'King of Video Games' has been dethroned," came a voice from a far corner. The group of friends turned around to discover that none other that Kai himself had said those words.

"Kai!" Hilary gasped.

"Hello, Kai," said Kenny politely.

Kai walked over to the group, now out of his uniform and into a sleeveless shirt, fingerless gloves, baggy black pants, and a long white scarf tied around his neck that flowed out when he walked. "Where are you guys going now?"

"Well, I think Tyson owes Kenny a hamburger," Zeo said, smirking.

"Shut up, Zeo," Tyson shot back sourly.

"I'm broke, Tyson, can you get me a hamburger, too?" Max said, smiling.

"I would like a hamburger as well," Kai said, smirking. "I think Hilary would like one too, huh?"

"Oh, yeah!" Hilary said, smiling in return. "I wanna hamburger, too."

"What makes you guys think I'm rich!" Tyson yelled, his face red, his eyes bulging, and veins throbbing.

Hilary couldn't keep it in. She covered her mouth, but a small giggle escaped. Soon, she was laughing so hard that tears were streaming out of her eyes. "What's so funny!" Tyson demanded, stomping a foot.

"Y-You…that look on your face…HA!" Hilary continued to laugh hysterically.

Max let out a snicker, "It was pretty funny, you looked constipated…" With those words Hilary burst into an even bigger fit of laughter, Zeo joined her, rolling on the floor. Even Kai let out a snicker.

"Shut up!" Tyson stormed out of the arcade.

"Where are you going?" Max called.

"To get your damn hamburgers!" Tyson yelled, walking down the street.

xXx

A few minutes later, the group was in a hamburger joint, waiting on their food. Tyson sat beside Hilary, Hilary beside Kai, and Max and Zeo and Kenny sat on the other side of the booth. "I can't believe you guys are making me pay…" Tyson muttered.

"Don't worry," Max reassured him, "We promise to eat every bit of the food they put on our plates.

"Oh, thank you, oh gracious Max, for letting me rest assured that you all are going to eat all of your food because people are starving in Afghanistan or some other third-world country…" Tyson rolled his eyes.

Hilary giggled, "You're getting something too, right?"

"No, you guys have left me broke," Tyson said.

"Tyson-" Hilary was interrupted by someone's voice.

"Guys?" It was Rei, "Hey, how're you?"

"We're fine," Max said, "Have a seat,"

"All right," Rei said, sitting down beside Zeo.

"Tyson is paying for our burgers, would you like anything, Rei?" Zeo asked, smiling. "Wine, champagne, caviar?"

"Yeah, I want a cheeseburger and a-"

"Who do you think I am, huh? Donald Trump!" Tyson said exasperatedly.

"And besides, they don't sell wine, caviar, or champagne in a _burger place_." Kai pointed out.

"Yeah, it's _illegal_." Hilary joked. "Isn't it?"

"I'm guessing so," Kai replied.

"Here's your burgers, you guys." Some geeky twenty year old employee at the burger place said, placing a plate of burgers and fries and drinks on the table. "You didn't pay up front at the counter, so I'll let you pay after you get done," The man turned to leave when Hilary stood up.

"Hey," she called, the man came back, "Tyson, what do you want?" She asked.

"But, you-"

"What do you want?" She repeated, firmer.

"A cheeseburger, fries, and a coke." He said, stunned.

"You heard the man, get him a cheeseburger, some fries and a coke!" Hilary said, smiling, "How much is that?"

"Five dollars," The geeky man replied.

Hilary placed a five dollar bill in the employee's hand, "Here,"

"Thanks for ordering, your burger will be done in a minute." The man said, running off to go fix the cheeseburger.

"Why did you-?" Tyson was once again cut off.

"I still owe you from the time you beat me," Hilary smiled, "Besides…we're _friends_."

Tyson looked at her as she grabbed her bag with the burger in it. Taking it out of the wrapper, she smiled and said, "We are friends, right?"

"Right." Tyson smiled gently.

Suddenly, Kai shouted, "Okay, who got the _Happy Meal_!" he said in disgust.

"I did!" Max bounced in his seat, snatching the Happy Meal from Kai's grasp. He smiled giddily and took the toy out of the bag, his smile was wiped away when he saw what toy it was, "Man, I already have this toy!" he shouted disappointedly.

"I want a Happy Meal too!" Zeo said, pretending to whine like a baby. "I wanna Happy Meal! I wanna Happy Meal!" He kept repeating like a child.

Hilary laughed when Zeo grabbed Kenny and Rei in a bear hug, "Mommy, Daddy, me want a Happy Meal!" He yelled, trying to keep his laughter in.

"We're not your parents!" The two yelled

Hilary giggled.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Tyson and Kai said in unison.

"Here's your burger," The geeky man came back and placed Tyson's cheeseburger, fries and coke in front of him. "Thanks for choosing "Good Burger" for all of your burger needs." He walked away.

"Do they actually _make _that poor guy say that stupid line?" Rei said.

"I think he made it up himself," Tyson said through bites of hamburger.

The rest of the group laughed until Hilary looked at her watch, "Ah! I didn't know it was eight o'clock!" Hilary gasped, "I need to get home!" She ran out the door saying a quick "See ya" to the gang.

xXx

Hilary ran as fast as she could to her house, it was so dark, and she couldn't see a thing. "Hey, honey, you want a good time?" It was a male's voice that chilled her to the bone. Hilary stopped in her tracks.

"If I say 'no' will you leave me alone?" She asked, her voice quivering.

"No, you're too fine for me to do that." Suddenly, a tall man wearing a leather jacket and leather jeans jumped out in front of her. Hilary shrieked as the man reached for her. She began to run for the burger place, maybe Tyson or someone was still there. They could help.

The man reached for her and grabbed her wrist tightly, causing her to wince, "Let go!" She screamed, petrified at what he might do to her.

"Sorry, sweetheart," the man said, smirking in an almost evil way. He took out a knife and pressed it against the tender flesh of Hilary's neck. Hilary tried to scream, but the man's hand was covering her mouth. She bit his hand and screamed for help. "Tyson! Kai! Help me! Please!"

"Shut up, wench," The man hissed, backhanding her and sending the brunette flying into a brick wall. She could feel her eyes closing. She wasn't going to be able to stay conscious for much longer.

Hilary gazed weakly through her blurred vision at her assaulter, "Someone, help…" She muttered weakly.

"Tyson…"

Then, her vision faded to black.

xXx

_Oooh, evil cliffie! Poor Hilary! Okay, now I've narrowed it down to two candidates for her heart! That's why the story is called "Two Loves, One Heart" after all. Kai and Tyson! Battling it out for the love of a certain special girl that needs help because she is about to be murdered in this chapter!_

_Just because she said, "Tyson…" at the end of the chapter doesn't mean she is going to end up with him. Don't worry, all you KaixHilary fans, there will be more KaixHilary moments! This chapter was mostly TysonxHilary than anything else…well, except for Zeo crying out "Mommy! Daddy! Me wants a Happy Meal!" That would be amusing if it happened in real life in the anime! Wouldn't it?_

_Okay, just for the record, the characters look like they do in the G-Revolution season. Just cuz they look hot and have muscles in that season! Tee hee hee!_

_This is probably the longest chapter EVER! Well, at least the longest chapter that I have ever written. Right now it is thirteen pages. Well, at the end of the chapter it was twelve and when I started the Author's Note it became thirteen._

_Well, enough of my rambling, let's get some reviews now!_

_See ya later!_

xXx


	3. Unexpected Savior

Two Loves, One Heart

Chapter Three: Unexpected Savior

xXx

_Thanks for all of your loving and kind reviews. Yeah, yeah, that was sappy. But I really am grateful! I'm glad that you like my story. It's my first attempt at a Beyblade fic and I'm glad that it isn't going too badly. Okay, now to the disclaimer or I might get sued…_

_Disclaimer: Did you really think I owned Beyblade? I can't hardly spin one of those tops and win against my bro, so what makes you think I own it?_

_Actually, I have won against my little bro at Beyblade one time…_

_But who cares! Let's get…_

_On with the ficcie::dun dada duuun:_

xXx

The morning sun shone in brightly and awoke Hilary the next morning. She opened her eyes, surprised to still be alive. Even more surprising, she wasn't even in her own bed! She sat up, startled. She was laying in a bed twice the size of her own. She looked around. Big windows were in front of her with navy blue curtains. Beside her bed was a nightstand made of mahogany wood.

The weirdest part of it all was… "Oh my…" Hilary murmered, "I'm not even in my uniform anymore!" She exclaimed, standing up on the bed.

Instead of her usual uniform, she wore a pair of blue silk pajamas. In gold on the left breast pocket was sewn 'KH'. She began to panic. _'Whose house was this? Is it the guy that attacked me last night? Did he…God forbid…undress me?'_

She let out a yelp when the door opened, revealing a girl about her age in a maid's outfit with a tray of food. Her auburn hair was pulled back with a ponytail holder. She had green eyes. "Good morning," She said, placing the tray on the nightstand, "You were very lucky," She smiled.

"L-Lucky?" Hilary asked, dumbfounded, "What?"

"Last night," She began, "You were nearly raped or worse…good thing Master Kai saved you."

"K-Kai…" Hilary mumbled, plopping down on the bed. She then realized, "Oh no," She blushed brightly, "D-Did he…"

"Oh, no, sweetie," The girl said, reassuring the brunette. "I dressed you, no need to worry about that…" She smiled, "Now, eat up. You need your strength."

"Thank you." Hilary said, picking up a fork and jabbing some scrambled eggs.

"No problem," The girl said, "I'm Abigail, but everyone calls me Abby,"

"I'm Hilary," The brunette replied happily, shoving some eggs into her mouth, "Nice to meet you, Abby,"

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything," Abby said, smiling and walking out the door.

Hilary just stared down at her reflection in her chocolate milk. She must have gotten hit with something, as her face was now red and bruised slightly. Her back hurt an awful lot as well.

Suddenly, she saw the door open a crack, "You up?" A voice said.

"Yeah," Hilary replied, smiling.

The door opened fully to reveal Kai Hiwatori, dressed in some baggy blue jeans and a black t-shirt. She carried in his hands her uniform, and other underthings. Hilary squealed and blushed crimson, hiding her face.

"Abby washed your clothes," Kai said, handing her the bundle of clothes. "They had some blood stains on them, but she got them out,"

"T-Thank you," Hilary managed to get out, snatching the clothes and hiding them behind her back.

"Embarrassed?" Kai asked, a slight smirk visible on his features.

"Uh…" Hilary was dumbfounded. "I-I…"

Kai walked over to Hilary, who was staring back down at her food, not touching a bit. He looked her in the eyes. "If you're wondering…I haven't even touched your…your…" He coughed, muffling the word and blushing a light pink.

Hilary laughed.

"What's so funny?" Kai demanded.

"You look cute-" Hilary then clamped a hand over her mouth, "Oh, no, I meant you looked cute when you were embarrassed…no…wait…I…"

She looked up into his eyes and found him giving her a look of tenderness, "It's okay," He said softly, causing chills to go up and down Hilary's back.

Their gaze was broken when the same blonde girl from school yesterday appeared at the door, her hand resting on the side of the doorframe, all her weight on it. She wore a skimpy silk nightgown that came up to her upper thighs. "Kai, aren't you going to make breakfast?" She asked, giving him an innocent look.

"I'll be right down, Samantha ," Kai replied, walking over to the door. "If you need anything, Hilary, let me or Abby know," Kai stood up, and walked to the door, Samantha quickly kissed his cheek and smiled, her hand was quite close to his butt as she shut the door.

"Samantha …" Hilary said under her breath. "Oh yeah, that's…" She remembered Tyson's words.

"_Oh, that's Samantha ," "She looks jealous of you for some reason,"_

She drank some of her milk, _'That ring on her finger…what?'_ Hilary thought, sipping slowly, _'She seemed awfully close to Kai…' _She remembered the kiss…the butt groping… _'Wait…' _She thought, realizing something, then dismissed it, _'No…it couldn't be…Kai's too young…'_

Hilary rose out of bed and chomped on a piece of toast. Walking to the window, she listened to the melodious sounds of the birds outside. She looked out the large window and down the ground, which seemed far away. "Kai must be rich!" Hilary exclaimed under her breath. She saw in the far corner of the yard, there was a large pool, and to the right of that, even farther than that, was a large field with what looked like horses in it.

A large tree was growing next to her window and she saw Abby in the garden, planting some rosebushes, _'I'd like to get to know Abby, she looks nice,' _Hilary smiled as she gazed out at the ginger haired girl, who had obviously just pricked her finger on a thorn. She was sucking on her finger as she reached into the pocket of her shorts and brought out a pair of gloves. _'She must've changed clothes…' _Abby was now wearing a white tanktop and a pair of brown shorts. On her head was wrapped a brown handkerchief, her ponytail stuck out from underneath it.

Hilary bit into the piece of toast and stared down and to the far right of the large pool. There was a tennis court, Hilary sighed, "What is this? The frickin country club?"

Hilary was so engrossed at looking at the large property that she didn't even hear the door open. Someone covered her eyes, blinding her. "Ah!" She yelped.

"Guess who?" a voice said, a particularly goofy voice…

"Tyson…" Hilary said, faking a warning tone. She laughed.

"Yup," Tyson removed his hands, "You'd be right,"

Hilary looked over to the mess of navy hair smushed under a cap. He was standing beside Max, Zeo, Kenny and Rei. They all looked happy to see her.

"Are you feeling okay, Hilary?" Rei asked concernedly.

"Yeah," The brunette replied, "My cheek is bruised, though, and my back kinda hurts a little as well…"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kenny asked, also concerned.

"I'm fine…I'm fine…" Hilary giggled, waving her hands as if to shoo off any other questions.

"Kai called us this morning," Max explained, "He told us what had happened and to come over if we wanted."

"Oh…" Hilary mused.

Suddenly, the blonde girl, Samantha, came rushing into the room, followed by Kai. "Hi, everyone!" She exclaimed, hugging each one of them. She was now dressed in a black skirt that came above her knees and a pink halter top. She wore make-up and high heels. She paused when she came to Hilary, who was still dressed in the pajamas. "So, I finally meet you face to face, Hilary Yamazaki," She said, looking her up and down, and frowning here and there.

"Hello," Hilary said, looking her over as well, "Why are you so dressed up?"

"I dunno," She said. "Unlike _some _people…" She looked Hilary up and down once again, "…I like to dress nice." She said, flipping her hair over her shoulder in a true preppy manner.

"What is _that _supposed to-?" Hilary glared, but what cut off by Tyson, who promptly covered her mouth. "Mmmph!" Hilary mumbled, trying to push Tyson's hand away, "Mmmph!"

"C'mon, Hilary," Tyson said, shoving Hilary into the hallway, "I think we need to have a talk."

Max, Zeo, Kenny and Rei followed them into the hallway, where Tyson whispered to Hilary, "That girl is Kai's-"

"Tysoooon!" Samantha screeched, hugging Tyson around the neck and stoking her fingers across his chest. "What do you have to say to Hilary that you can't say in front of me?" She said in a sickeningly sweet tone, brushing some hair out of his eyes.

"Maybe it doesn't concern you," Tyson growled, desperately trying to get the prep off of him.

Kai came out and saw what Samantha was doing, "Samantha?" He asked, giving her a weird look. "May I ask, what in the name of all that is good and holy are doing to Tyson?"

"I was having a little fun," Samantha said, pouting playfully, "I mean so _what _if we're engaged, we can still have a little fun, Kai, honey,"

Hilary's mouth dropped wide open, "Engaged?" She asked, looking over to Samantha, and then at Kai, who nodded.

"I was trying to tell you, Hilary, but I was so rudely interrupted-"

"Oh, Tyson…" Samantha purred, stroking his jaw line, "Isn't Kai being a meanie, you look so much more mature and I'm sure you're good in-?"

"Uh…um…" Tyson tried to cut in. "I really haven't done anything like tha-"

"Samantha," Hilary shoved the blonde away from Tyson, "Have some respect!" She stared defiantly at the girl, who looked taken aback. "Don't you realize you're making Tyson feel uncomfortable?"

"No I'm not." Samantha snapped, "Just look at his face, Tyson _loves _it."

"Get a grip!" Tyson said, shoving the blonde's hands away from him. "You're engaged to Kai for crying out loud!"

Suddenly, Abby stood in the hallway, "Um, Master Kai, I've finished planting the rosebushes," She said, smiling. "They should be blooming fully by tomorrow."

"Thank you, Abby," Kai smiled at her, the red head returned the gesture.

"Hello, Abby," Max smiled at her, "How are you?"

Abby ducked her head, her messy bangs hiding her eyes, "I'm fine, thank you for asking, Max." Her dirt covered hands gripped a scoop and her pants and white shirt were also covered in fresh soil.

"We were planning on going swimming later today, Abby," Zeo said, smiling, "Why don't you join us?"

She looked up, "Oh, no, I couldn't!" She said, "I-I still have to fold the clothes and-"

"Abby," Kai said softly, "You can have the rest of the day off,"

"Oh, no…I…"

"I insist," Kai said firmer.

"T-Thank you so much," Abby said, gratefully, taking a bow.

"Well, what are we waiting for!" Rei exclaimed, punching a fist in the air, "Let's go swimming!"

"I don't have my swimsuit…" Hilary trailed off.

"I have two," Abby offered, "You can borrow one of mine; I've never even worn it."

"Really?" Hilary said, her eyes brightening. "Thank you so much!"

"C'mon, let's go get dressed," Abby said, taking Hilary's hand and leading her to a bathroom.

xXx

Kai, Tyson, Rei, Max, Kenny, Zeo and Samantha were wading in the pool. Kai was in the deep end, swimming around with Rei. Tyson was bragging about how long he could hold his breath to Kenny. Max and Zeo were gazing at Samantha's skimpy bathing suit, which totally grossed the both of them out.

Samantha stood confidently on the diving board. She wore a white string bikini that was barely there. Obviously she was proud of her assets.

"Totally gross," Max whispered.

"Yup," Zeo replied.

"What was that!" Samantha demanded, placing her hands on her hips and leaning forward, practically shoving her unmentionable things into their faces.

"Nothing," Max said, diving swiftly underwater to avoid them. Zeo followed suit.

Soon, Hilary and Abby came out of the mansion, dressed in their bathing suits. Abby was in a black two piece that showed off her flat stomach. Hilary was in a red two piece that flattered her slender body and legs.

Abby blushed when Max said, "Get into the pool!" He splashed some water on the two girls. Abby shivered slightly when the water made contact with her skin. Hilary giggled, but suddenly screamed when she felt herself being picked up.

"Ah!" She said, struggling to move, "Let me go!" She laughed and looked to the person who had picked her up. Crimson eyes seemed to laugh along with her, "Tyson?" She murmered under her breath.

Tyson moved her along to the edge of the pool, "In ya go, Hilary!" He laughed heartily, tossing her in. She yelped when she splashed into the cold water. She could still hear Tyson laughing. Samantha laughed along with Tyson, stroking his chest, causing a look of discomfort to cross his face.

"Hey, Samantha," Hilary said, a sweet smile on her face, "Can you help me out?" She held out her hand.

"Alright," Samantha said begrudgingly, taking her hand.

As soon as Hilary had a good grip, she yanked as hard as she could and pulled Samantha into the pool with her, a loud "Damn!" was heard throughout the area, scaring some birds away.

When Samantha emerged from under the surface of the water, mascara was running from her eyes, big crocodile tears were running down her cheeks and a few other unmentionable curses were heard. "K-K-Kai! D-Did you see what that…that _bitch _did to me!"

"Yup," Kai laughed, "It was as funny as hell, too," He glanced in Hilary's direction, causing a light blush to cross her face.

Hilary totally ignored the 'bitch' comment, for she was far too interested in watching Abby trying to get into the water. Max kept splashing water onto her legs, "C'mon, Abby, it feels fine,"

"Yeah, Abby," Rei assured, also splashing some water, "Get in,"

Abby was determined in not moving.

"Fine," Max said defiantly, getting out of the water, "I'll follow Tyson's example," He walked over to Abby, who blushed when he picked her up.

"M-Max!" Abby screamed, her blush getting darker, "Let me down!"

He walked over to the diving board and stood on it with Abby, "Going down!" He said, but instead of tossing Abby off of the board, he jumped in along with her. Abby screamed as the cold water touched her skin.

Hilary smiled sweetly as Abby and Max came to the surface, Abby was shivering, Max right behind her, laughing. _'How cute…' _ She thought, _'I really haven't known Abby for a long time, but…she seems to like Max…I might ask her later when I get to know her better…'_

Suddenly, she was splashed with water, "Let's play chicken!" Tyson shouted, grabbing Hilary's arm. Kai laughed as he went over to Hilary in means of asking her to be his partner, but was pulled away by Samantha.

"Kai, honey, you'll be _my _partner, won't you?" She asked with pleading eyes.

Kai sighed, "Fine, fine," He said, but before he was ready, Samantha had jumped on his shoulders and nearly drowned him.

"Let's go kick their asses!" Samantha yelled.

Kai rolled his eyes.

Tyson heaved Hilary up onto his shoulders. Abby sat on the steps and watched. Max and Kenny had been on each other's shoulders. Then Zeo went underneath Max and lifted him up onto his shoulders. Now there was a three-people tower looming over the pool, wobbling this way and that. Rei added on to the tower and went under Zeo and lifted him up using all of his strength.

"Damn, you guys!" Tyson exclaimed, "What're you trying to do?"

The human tower began to wobble even more when Zeo shouted, "It's a human leaning tower of pizza!"

"That's the leaning tower of PITZA!" Kenny corrected, fidgeting slightly on his perch high above the rest.

Rei laughed, "Zeo, you moron!"

"Eh, shut up!"

"Kai, lift me higher!" Samantha demanded bossily, shifting in her position on Kai's shoulders.

"I…can't…" was Kai's strained reply.

"You having fun?" Tyson asked Hilary, who was smiling happily.

"Yeah!" Hilary shouted, laughing.

Kai looked over at Hilary, perched atop Tyson's shoulders. He smiled at the girl, who in turn, smiled back. Suddenly, the tower of boys fell over and caused a wave of mass chaos, ruining the moment. Waves of water swept up and lapped at the sides of the pool, some even splashing out. Hilary shrieked as she and Tyson were swept under, as well as Samantha, Abby, and Kai.

The massive wave carried them out of the pool and onto the grass, where they all began laughing. "Let's do that again!" Zeo screamed, rushing for the pool again.

"Zeo!" everyone screamed in unison as the boy did a cannonball into the pool.

"What a moron…" Rei said, charging into the pool after him.

"Let's go, Hilary!" Abby grabbed the brunette's wrist and they ran off to join them, Tyson, Kai and Max followed, leaving Kenny and Samantha alone.

"I can tell you, Kenny; I am definitely _not _going back into that pool not even if-" Samantha saw that Kenny was running off to join the others. "Get back here!" Samantha stood up, placing her hands on her hips in a bossy manner. "You hear me?"

Apparently, Kenny did not, as he jumped into the pool, leaving a very pissed off Samantha in his wake.

"Nice one, Kenny!" Tyson patted the boy on the back.

Hilary swam underwater, trying to think about everything that happened. The water swirled around her hair and made her feel calm, _'Samantha is Kai's fiancée…I wonder what made him propose to her so early? I mean we are only in ninth grade…' _ She saw someone's leg in the water in front of her. _'Hmmm…I wonder…' _She grabbed the person's leg and tugged him underwater.

She tried hard not to laugh, but she couldn't suppress a smile. It was Kai's leg. Kai looked over in her direction and gave her a smile, his hair floated around his face. Hilary studied his face. It was strong, yet gentle at the same time…and those _eyes_. Those eyes were very intense and intriguing, just like the owner.

At the same time, Kai looked over Hilary's features. They were soft, supple. Her big almond eyes portrayed every emotion she felt, whether it was happiness, sadness, or intense displeasure…like when she saw Samantha all over Tyson.

And they just floated there in the deep end.

It was a peaceful feeling. The kind of peacefulness that Hilary just couldn't get over. It made her feel all warm inside, despite the coldness of the water.

She found it weird…she almost didn't _want _the moment to end…

xXx

Abby sat on the edge of the pool, soaking her feet and ankles in the cool water. She watched Max and Rei play with the water hose, spraying each other with it. She laughed, but was startled when she heard a Tarzan-like yell. It was Zeo, with a water gun, sliding down the large slide and into the shallow end with Rei and Max.

The splashes of water hid him from view until he jumped up and began spraying everyone with the water gun. "Ha ha!" He laughed with an evil glint in his eye. He sprayed Max in the face, causing him to give Zeo a death glare.

"Watch. The. Face." He said, very seriously, his wet bangs blurring his vision.

Rei and Abby immediately began laughing their heads off. "I had no idea that you were that keen on your appearance!" They said in unison. "You looked like a murderer!"

Abby fell over on her back and began laughing, "That…was…so…funny!" She said, gasping for breath. Suddenly, her ankle was grabbed.

"I'll show you something funny!" Max said as he pulled her into the pool causing the red head to shriek.

She popped out from under the water, "Max!" She shouted with a playful tone, splashing the blonde with water. Her hair covered her face.

"Ha!" Max laughed, "Now _you_ look funny!"

The peaceful laughing of the two was ceased when Samantha yelled, "Serve me, for I am Cleopatra!" She was floating around on an inflatable raft, her legs crossed and she was sipping from a wine glass.

"Idiot…" Tyson murmered.

"Shut up, maggot!" Samantha yelled, tossing her wine glass and hitting Tyson on the head.

"You know you're too young to drink!" Abby yelled, swimming over to Tyson. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Tyson muttered, rubbing a lump on his head.

"I'm not listening to frumpy people like you!" Samantha said, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"_Frumpy_!" Abby yelled, losing her temper. "Why you-"

"Calm down," Hilary said, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. Kai nodded.

"She's just being eccentric…you know how she is…" Kai said, smiling. He, of all people, knew about Samantha's sometimes crazy behavior and that she was just playing with them. "Maybe you all should go home?" He suggested. "It's about lunch time anyway."

As if on cue, Rei stomach growled, "Yup, it seems it's time for me to eat now," He blushed.

"Hey," Abby called, "I could cook for you," She smiled, "I was planning on making spaghetti for lunch. Is that okay with everyone?"

"Yeah!" Zeo smiled, punching his fist into the air.

"Okay, let's all go dry off," Hilary smiled, walking to get her towel. "Then we can eat some of Abby's delicious cooking!" Abby blushed.

xXx

Once they were dried off, everyone sat down at a large picnic table under a shaded area beside the pool. Abby had walked into the house to get started on the food, while everyone else was just sitting and talking. They were just basically enjoying the cool breeze that came up now and then.

Hilary sat at the table beside Tyson and Zeo, who were cracking jokes every five seconds about something she didn't know about. So she just propped her head up on her hands and looked around the table. Rei and Max were talking. Kenny was typing away on his computer. She wondered when he _didn't_ bring that thing. Then her eyes wandered over to Kai, who had Samantha all over him.

Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy…he seemed nice to her…but cruel and strict to others. _'Kinda the lone wolf…' _Hilary thought, gazing over at him.

"Okay, here we go!" Abby said, bringing out a tray of plates of spaghetti. She sat a plate in front of each one of them and smiled, "Dig in!"

"It looks great, Abby!" Rei smiled as he picked up his fork and dug in. He took a bite, "Mmmm." He mumbled, "It's some of the best food I've ever had!"

Abby said, "Thank you," and walked over to her seat beside Hilary and started to eat her own plate.

"It really _is_ good," Max said, savoring the taste. Abby smiled.

"You did a great job on this," Hilary said, taking a bite out of some garlic bread.

"Why do you think I hired her?" Kai joked, taking a sip of his Pepsi. "She's an awesome chef."

Abby blushed at this comment.

"Oh!" Hilary said in realization, "I almost forgot! Kai, we have to get to work on our recipe for our bake sale!"

"You're right," Kai nodded his head, "We'll start as soon as everyone has left,"

"What about me, Kai?" Samantha said, tossing some of her hair behind her shoulder.

"You were partnered with Queen, remember?" He said, biting into his salad.

Samantha pouted and sank into her chair with a look of anger on her face. "Fine, Kai, honey…"

Hilary smiled and looked over to Kai. This was her chance to get to know him better. Maybe they could become even better friends than before. She hoped just that.

She smiled as the sun shone down on them.

xXx

_End of chapter three! Wow! I have three chappies already! Me is so happy! Oh no, I'm tuning into my warped version of Zeo…_

_I dunno if I said this before, but anyway. All you people that are reading this story, just please try and picture Zeo without the wimpy voice…it's much easier to tolerate him…trust me…but I love him anyway::glomps Zeo plushie:_

_I love Kai too::glomps Kai plushie:_

_Tyson as well::glomps Tyson plushie:_

_Can't forget about Rei::glomps Rei plushie:_

_Okies, I am now officially on a sugar high._

_Press the beautiful purple button and review::bows:_

xXx


	4. Baking With Kai

_Time for the long awaited chapter four! Woot! Go SnowLion, Go Snowy, GO SNOWLION NO MIKO! Naw, just kidding, if it weren't for your reviews, this chapter probably wouldn't exist…okay, enough of my ridiculous happiness and let's get the disclaimer!_

_Disclaimer: If I owned it, why would I be writing this story?_

_Now, on with the ficcie! _

xXx

**Two Loves, One Heart**

**Chapter Four: Baking With Kai**

xXx

Tyson, Rei, Max, Zeo, and Kenny were all ready to go home at about three o'clock after they had eaten. They were now fully dried with nappy, sun-dried, wind-blown hair. Their cheeks were reddened by the sun. "Time to gooo, mortals!" Zeo exclaimed, raising a fist to the air, his long, sea green hair whipping behind him.

"God help us…" Max muttered, placing a hand on his face.

"Don't worry, Maxy Waxy Pooh Bear!" Zeo said, slapping a hand on the blonde's sunburned back.

"OWW!" Max exclaimed, jumping up and screaming for his mommy. He glared at the boy behind him. "Do you know what a rat-tail is?"

"Umm, no…" Zeo pondered for a moment and then said, "What is it?"

Max took his towel and dipped it in the pool, he then twisted it around tightly and made a rope type thing. "It's when you wrap up your towel like this and whip someone's legs with it. It really stings and…I'm going to do it to you!" Max said, charging toward the maniac.

Zeo let out a squeal and ran for the gate to the Hiwatari Mansion, Max on his heels, "I'm gonna get you, Zeo!"

"They _both _need to be in a mental institution…" Rei trailed off.

"I'll see you guys Monday," Kai said, waving them off as they tried to catch up with Max and Zeo.

"Bye, Hilary," Tyson said, waving at her, "Bye, Kai,"

"Wait! Aren't you gonna say goodbye to me!" Samantha cried.

"Bye, Samantha…" Tyson said dully, not wanting the blonde to try and flirt with him again.

"Bye bye, Tyson, sweetheart!" Samantha said, waving at him extravagantly.

Tyson walked away and joined up with the others, leaving Hilary, Kai, Abby, and Samantha at the Hiwatari Mansion. "So, Hilary," Kai began, "Maybe we should get started with the recipe?"

"Okay," Hilary smiled as Kai led her into the kitchen. "What do you think we should bake?"

Kai sifted through the piles of cookbooks and finally found one entitled, "Sweets For The Sweet". "Here's a book," He handed it to her, "Try and find something you like while I get everything out." Kai said as he walked over to a cabinet and began to get out pots and pans and other things.

Hilary flipped through the pages, stopping occasionally at something that looked good, but then passing it by. She finally found something that looked like it was easy to make and tasted good. "Hey, Kai," She said, showing him a picture of a three layer cake with strawberry icing. "This looks good," She smiled.

"Yeah…" Kai looked at the picture and then up at her, "I think we can make that,"

"I'll go get the eggs and sugar," Hilary said, walking over to a cabinet, opening a few, but then closing them when she found that nothing was in them, she grinned, "Umm, I'm sorry, _where_ are the eggs and sugar?"

"Over there," Kai pointed to a cabinet next to her, "Get out the egg beater and sifter too,"

"Okay," Hilary searched for the beater and sifter, she found them and placed them on the counter with the pots, pans, carton of eggs, and sugar. "The book calls for milk, sooo…"

Kai walked to the refrigerator and grabbed the gallon of milk. On his way back, he took out a measuring cup and a large bowl from another counter. "Here, it says to stir eggs and milk and then add flour and sugar." He handed the milk gallon to Hilary, who took it and poured the milk into the bowl.

She then cracked four eggs and began to stir, "Well, this is a good way for my arm to get a workout." She laughed as Kai opened the flour.

When Kai opened it, flour burst out everywhere, covering their clothes and faces. Hilary looked over to Kai and began laughing, "This is fun, isn't it?" She asked, stirring some of the flour into the bowl.

Kai smiled and took his hand and touched Hilary's cheek, which was now caked with flour. Wiping it away with his fingers, Hilary knew she was blushing, but didn't turn away for some reason.

His strong eyes captured her own and they just gazed at each other.

"Am I interrupting something?" a snobby voice said, standing in the doorframe.

Hilary jerked her face away and began stirring faster. "Um…" It was Samantha…

"Kai, honey, I need your help with something!" Samantha demanded, walking over to him and grabbing his shirt collar while she stared into his eyes. "Please, help me?"

"Fine, but hurry up, Hilary might need my help with this." Kai said shortly, walking into the next room with the blonde.

Hilary watched them go through the corner of her eye. _'Heh…Kai's engaged…No! Stop thinking about that! Think about something else…Tyson…he's awfully nice…Abby and Max! Yeah, think about them!' _She began to stir faster subconsciously. _'They'll be a cute couple…yeah, I think they would. Maybe Max has the same feelings for Abby. I just know Abby likes Max now…I mean…she blushes every time she sees him!'_

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice Kai come in through the door and stand beside her. "Samantha wants her room renovated…again." He sighed, ruffling his hair with his flour covered hands. As he did so, Hilary noticed a golden bracelet with the symbol of a dragon engraved on it.

'_Wonder what that is?' _Hilary asked herself, stirring the mixture. "Hey, Kai, where did you get that bracelet?" She asked, placing her spoon down and gazing up at him.

Kai glared and hid his arm, "It's nothing," He said with an icy tone. "You don't need to worry about it,"

Hilary looked somewhat taken aback by the sudden seriousness of Kai's tone, but she decided to just not ask anymore questions and continued to stir. _'It must be something that he doesn't want to talk about…I wonder what it's about…'_

Kai added flour to the mix and then cracked two eggs and added just the yolks. "There, now just stir a little more and we'll be all set," He said, his voice gradually losing that cold tone he had before.

"Okay, I'll keep stirring," Hilary said, beginning to mix the batter once again.

"Hey, wait," Kai said, taking the milk in his hands, "It looks like it's getting too thick," He poured some milk into the batter. "There…that should thin it out some."

"You sure know a lot about cooking, Kai," Hilary commented. She turned and looked up at him. "I can hardly make cereal without breaking a bowl or something."

"Heh, well I have made this cake before…with my mother," Kai said, smiling softly down at her, "I just picked up some of her techniques along the way, I guess,"

"That's nice…my parents passed away before I could ever do anything with them…" Hilary trailed off, suddenly stirring even more. She felt tears sting at her eyes, but pushed them back, "Sorry, Kai,"

"It's okay," Kai said. He looked at Hilary, shocked that she could be this carefree when her parents were… "My mother died when I was young and my father is in business. He's a lawyer and the owner of Hiwatari Law Firms."

"I've heard of that law firm before," Hilary pondered, smiling over at Kai, who was now getting three identical cake pans out of the cupboard. "It's really famous…"

"Yeah, hence the huge house and Samantha…" Kai trailed off, setting the pans beside Hilary. "Well, I guess I should explain to you about her…"

Hilary looked on at him in shock. Was he really going to clear things up about Samantha? He was actually opening up to her!

"I'm an only child," Kai started, leaning against the counter, resting all his weight on his arms. "My father, the bastard that he is, cares nothing about me or anyone, just his business,"

'_He must really dislike his father…' _Hilary thought, looking over at him.

"He wants me to marry into a well-to-do family just like ours…even if me and the girl that he set me up with have absolutely _nothing_ in common…" Kai continued, "Samantha is from a very rich family of real estate agents…she is spoiled. I can't deny that. I don't think even her _parents _can deny that."

Kai stood up and gazed out of the sliding glass door in front of them. They were cooking on a small island that sat in the middle of the kitchen, facing the sliding glass door that led out to the pool. "My father literally made me propose to her. You should have seen the look on her face when I held out that ring to her…" Kai shook his head. "But even if we are engaged, she still flirts with everything that moves." He smirked over at Hilary, "You saw how she was with Tyson."

Hilary blushed, remembering her outrage when she saw the blonde girl all over Tyson.

"_Have some respect!" "Don't you realize you're making Tyson feel uncomfortable?"_

Kai took the batter away from Hilary and poured it into the three pans, then smoothed them out with a spoon. He walked over to the oven and turned it on. Slipping the three pans in the hot oven, he said, "I wouldn't blame you for being a little edgy around Samantha, though. The two of you are completely different."

"Kinda like you and Tyson…" Hilary muttered, placing a flour covered finger to her chin, "You're both kind people…but you both have qualities that make each of you unique." She smiled at him as he shut the oven door.

"You're wrong…" Kai said, the iciness coming back, "I'm _not _kind."

"Kai-" Hilary was interrupted when the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get that." Kai said gruffly, walking through the kitchen to the front door.

'_Maybe I should just stop talking.' _Hilary thought, getting the ingredients for the icing ready. _'He seems to not like to talk about himself unless it was about the engagement and his family…but that's not him. That's his family. Of course, he's talking to me a lot more than he usually does…that's an improvement.' _She suddenly found the bright side to the situation.

She looked over her shoulder to see Kai talking to a man with spiky red hair and ice blue eyes. He wore a long blue jacket and baggy black pants. She was wondering who that could be when she heard Samantha come gallivanting down the stairs, "Tala!" She shrieked, rushing over to him, "Tala, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" She cried, rushing into his arms.

"Easy there, Samantha," The boy called Tala said, trying to push her off him, "Don't make Kai jealous,"

"But he's no fun!" Samantha exclaimed, snuggling into Tala's arms. "He never lets me do anything!"

Kai rolled his eyes, causing Tala to laugh. He glanced over to Hilary in the kitchen, "Is that a new cook?" He asked, eyeing her, "She's cute."

Kai looked at Tala, "No, we're making a cake for that bake sale on Monday." He replied, shaking his head at Tala. Tala was one of his best friends, but sometimes he could be too direct. "Who did you get paired with?" He asked.

"Zeo…" Tala said simply as he shuddered. "I thought that guy was scary at school…but I have never seen him on a sugar high…yet." He spoke as if impending doom was about to be wrought on him.

"But seriously, Tala," Kai began, walking into a small sitting room with him, leaving Samantha standing beside the front door. "What are you _really _here for?"

Hilary pretended not to have heard those words and she began stirring the icing. She heard the door close and lock behind the two.

"Tsume is mad at you, Kai," Tala said, leaning against the fireplace. "You know…for last night…"

"Let him be mad," Kai said, shrugging him off, "He has no right to do that to an innocent person."

"He's demanding more money, Kai," Tala spoke those words softly, concernedly. "Even more than before."

"What? Why?" Kai asked in disbelief.

"Remember," Tala pointed out, "Anyone who comes in our territory is fair game for him to take out…"

"I don't want to hear it." Kai said dismissing him.

"He says you disrupted him from doing his duties for the-"

"Duties!" Kai yelled, "Killing someone isn't a _duty_!"

"Tsume says to either pay up or face the consequences." Tala said, his tone suddenly serious. "You know what happened to the last person who defied Tsume…"

"All too well."

"He's going to get out of the hospital soon, Kai," Tala said, his eyes suddenly taking on a soft appearance. "Poor guy had two broken ribs and a leg fracture."

"Yeah, but Lee always was arrogant," Kai said, smirking.

"I think _you're _beginning to get a little arrogant," Tala said, returning the gesture.

"Feh," Kai said under his breath.

"You know Tsume would kill you if provided the chance." Tala said offhandedly, "You're a major threat to him. It's not as if it'd matter to him," He lowered his head, "He has killed before, you know,"

"Yeah," Kai said, looking down at the carpet, "It's just…killing her wouldn't have solved anything so I…"

"I know," Tala said, his voice understanding, "She hadn't done anything…Tsume just wants his hideout private…blah, blah, blah."

"That's a first," Kai said, looking up at Tala.

"What?"

"You said 'blah'…" Kai snickered, "You don't know how stupid you sounded."

"Shut up," Tala said, standing up straight and walking over to Kai, laughing.

And the two friends just stood in the room and laughed. They had practically grown up together. Kai Hiwatari and Tala Valkov. The best of friends since they were small. Not until Tsume had come into the picture had their friendship been challenged.

Kai smiled over at Tala, but then remembered the time they had had their first encounter with the tyrant Tsume…

xXx

"_Tala, you still owe that money!" one of Tsume's lackeys yelled, raising a fist to him. Tala ducked and kicked him in the stomach, sending him sprawling backwards, holding his gut. _

"_I don't take orders from you!" Tala screamed, punching another one of Tsume's goons, sending him sprawling to the ground._

_Rain poured from the night sky. Thunder boomed and lightning cracked across the sky, sending a flash throughout the black night. Tala stood defiantly against more and more of Tsume's henchmen, punching and kicking them until he was too tired to do so._

"_Restrain him." An icy cold voice said with authority. _

_Too tired to fight back, Tala's arms were restrained behind him by two men. "Tala," The icy voice came again. "You still haven't paid up."_

"_Tsume, I'm not going-"_

_He was punched in the stomach and doubled over, the two men holding him up, "D-Damn…" He muttered, spitting out blood. _

"_We helped pay for your sister's operation," Tsume said coldly, "You don't want us to make her even worse off than before her tumor, now do you?"_

"_No," Tala said, not looking up. _

"_You pay us before we do something that you will really hate." Tsume said, looking Tala over. His long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail and his menacing ice blue eyes bored holes into him. _

"_Tala!" a sudden shout came from behind a garbage can. The cloaked figure punched out the two goons that held Tala up and then went for Tsume. He kicked Tsume across the face, sending him flying into the brick wall of the alley. _

_The man ran over to Tala and held him up, "Tala, are you alright?" He asked._

"_What does it look like?" Tala weakly stated, smiling weakly, "Why, Kai?"_

"_You're my best friend."_

_Tala looked up at him and lost consciousness. "Tala?" Kai felt for a pulse. It was faint, but going on strongly. He took off his brown cloak and wrapped it around him when he noticed a golden dragon bracelet on is wrist. "What's that?" He murmered to himself, gazing at the object._

_Suddenly, he was kicked in the side and sent sprawling across the ground. "What do you want?" Tsume's loud, angry voice demanded. _

"_Tala doesn't deserve all of this." Kai stated, looking at Tsume defiantly. "He asked you for a simple favor: to help his sister. And what do you do? Beat him to death until you get the payment. So what if he doesn't have the money…other people do, so-"_

"_What are you trying to do?" Tsume asked, "Are you willing enough to take Tala's place in paying the money? Is that what you're saying?"_

"_No…" Kai murmered, "But I will if you don't beat on Tala again."_

"_Really." Tsume murmered, a tone of amusement in his voice, "Fine, if you don't pay us the money, then Tala…well, you don't want to know what we're going to do to Tala if he doesn't pay up."_

"_Fine," Kai said, standing up, "I'll do it."_

"_What's your name?" Tsume asked, a smirk developing on his features._

"_Kai."_

"_Do you have a last name, boy?"_

"_Yeah, but I'm not stupid enough to tell it to you." Kai snapped._

"_You'd better watch out with that tongue, Kai my friend," Tsume said, almost evilly as he walked over to a puddle of water that had collected beside the dumpster. He picked up a small object that had fallen off of one of his henchmen and walked over to Kai. "I don't like people with attitudes." He slipped a golden bracelet with a dragon engraved on it around Kai's wrist. "The name's Tsume," He said, walking away. He added coldly, "Don't forget it."_

xXx

"We've been through tough times," Tala said, smiling.

"You got that right," Kai replied, turning to go to the door when he heard a feminine scream.

"Ah! Someone get in here!"

"Sounds like Hilary," Kai said, his tone showing a small sign of worry. He rushed out of the door and into the kitchen, Tala on his heels.

"What happened?" Tala asked, looking over at the smoldering oven and flames shooting out from underneath it.

"I was checking on the cake and…well, you can guess the rest!" Hilary said hysterically, her face had black sooty ashes covering her surprised features.

"Abby!" Kai called, looking up the stairs to where the red head was standing. "Go get the fire extinguisher!"

Abby nodded and ran to a room and was out in seconds with the extinguisher. She sprayed everything around the oven with the foam, putting out the flames.

"That was a close one," Hilary said, wandering over to the oven and taking the burnt cake out of it. "The cake's ruined…" She said disappointedly.

"It's okay," Tala comforted, walking over to her.

Hilary looked at him in a questioning manner, "Umm…"

"Oh, I'm Tala," He said, answering her unasked question. "I'm a friend of Kai's."

"You might not want to come over here-" Hilary began, but it was too late. Tala slipped on the foam and fell down, sliding over to the wall and crashing into it. Hilary began to laugh and fell down as well, sliding on the slippery substance.

Abby walked over, "Are you guys alright?" She had barely gotten the words out of her mouth when she slipped on the foam and went sliding.

"Graceful, Abby," Tala laughed, patting her on the head.

"You were the first one down, Tala, or am I mistaken?" The red head replied with a smirk.

"Touché, Abby, touché," Tala laughed, trying to stand up, but landing on his bottom once again.

Abby tried to stand up as well, but once she got her footing she went down. "Kai, can't you see we have a dilemma here?" Tala said, laughing, "Help us up."

"Fine," Kai walked over to Tala and Abby's outstretched hands. He took them, but as soon as he did…he knew it was a mistake. Abby and Tala pulled him down and he slid and somehow landed on top of Hilary.

So, there he was, holding himself up by his hands, blushing for the first time in his life. Hilary knew that if he was blushing then she must _definitely _be. "K-Kai…" She muttered under her breath as she felt her face turn an even deeper red.

Tala and Abby's laughs could be heard loudly, "Sit boy, heel!" Tala yelled out. Abby wiped a tear from the corner of her eye because she was laughing so hard.

"Down, Kai, down!" Abby commented, rolling over in laughter.

Kai rose and growled at the two, "Stop. It. Right. Now." He said with a look of anger on his face. Hilary sat up, her cheeks still red from the blush.

They were all now covered with foam and just sitting on the ground. The four heard a yelp. They all turned around and saw Samantha with a look of disgust on her face, "How utterly childish."

"It's fun!" Hilary exclaimed, smiling happily.

"A simple peasant like you would think that, of course," Samantha replied, rolling her eyes.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Hilary shouted.

"And I saw what you were doing to my_ fiancée_," Samantha said in disgust, "I can't believe you tell me to have self respect when you have none of your own."

"Ah, looks like Samantha is trying to be smart for once," Abby said, raising an eyebrow, "Too bad it isn't working,"

"Silence, you…you housemaid!" Samantha yelled, clenching her fists in anger, "You are the one who works for us and I could fire you anytime I please!"

"Hey!" Tala yelled, "Abby is cute when she's sarcastic!"

Abby blushed, Hilary laughed; Kai shook his head in disappointment.

"You are _too _straightforward sometimes, Tala," Kai said, placing a hand on his head and messing up his bangs. "And besides, you couldn't fire Abby simply because I want to keep her here." He smirked.

Samantha growled and stomped off, but slipping on some discarded foam on the way. She fell to the ground and suddenly began sobbing, "K-Kai! C'mere, it huuuuurttssss!" She cried.

Kai rolled his eyes and said, "I'm sure it doesn't hurt _that _bad, Samantha,"

"Y-Y-You really DO hate me, don't you!" Samantha screamed, getting up and rushing upstairs to her room.

"Most likely…" Kai said under his breath, causing the others to laugh.

"I'd better go," Tala said, rising from the foam, careful not to fall again, "It's getting dark and Tsu – I mean my mom will be mad if I get home past dark."

"Then you'd better hurry, Tala," Abby said, pointing out the window, the sun was now setting below the horizon, "It's going to be tough to get home before dark now,"

"Ah! You're right!" Tala exclaimed rushing to the door, "Thanks for a helluva fun time, you guys!" He then raced out the door.

"He's nice," Hilary smiled over to Abby, who smiled back.

"Yeah," Abby replied, standing up, "Hilary, shouldn't you be going home now? I mean it is after dark,"

"Oh, yeah! I gotta go!" Hilary then remembered the bake sale, "But I have to stay and help Kai with another thing for the bake sale…"

"I'll finish it," Kai replied, standing up, "You probably need to get home and rest,"

"Thanks, Kai," Hilary smiled, standing up as well, "Oh, I gotta go get my things!" Abby said, rushing upstairs to her room. Minutes later, she was back down the stairs dressed in her school uniform. "Here's your bathing suit, Abby," She held out the item of clothing, "Thanks for letting me use it,"

"No problem," Abby replied, smiling and taking the swimsuit.

"Bye!" Hilary smiled and ran out of the door.

xXx

Hilary arrived home at about seven o'clock, as she didn't have her skates and it took her longer to get home that way. She slipped out of her school uniform and pulled on some pajamas.

She threw herself on the bed and could only imagine the fun that she and her friends would have this year.

Hilary rolled over on her side and fell into a deep sleep.

xXx

_End of chapter four! I hope everyone likes it! It had a lot of KaixHilary in it, but that doesn't necessarily mean that it's going to be KaixHilary. There's more TysonxHilary for you TysonxHilary fans, so don't worry!_

_Tala appeared in this chapter, too! I love Tala! (hugs Tala plushie)_

_If you like this fic, please review!_

_Oh! **Luna-chan – A MaSk of LiEs **and **twincharm**, thanks a lot for the Japanese names, but I think I might get them confused and stuff. And now, I'm so used to calling the characters by their English names…I'm really sorry if I caused you any trouble! I'm still going to use the Japanese spelling of "Ray", just because I like it better…(laughs weirdly) Thanks for the last names, though! It was a real big help!_

_See ya!_

xXx


	5. Cute?

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade!_

_Ah! Finally an update! I've been so hesitant to update lately because I keep thinking that this site with delete this story, which I am going to work wholeheartedly to finish! I don't think I have done anything wrong with it, so I guess they won't. But if they do, I'm sorry! _

_And, as expected, there will be a bit more TyHil in this chapter than the previous ones. Well...I hope so at least. This chapter is WAY different than I had originally planned, but hey, I'll go with it._

_Let's get on with the fifth chapter!_

* * *

**Two Loves, One Heart  
****Chapter Five: Cute?**

* * *

Hilary hummed to herself as she walked down the sidewalk to Kai's house. She was excited that she would be able to finish baking that cake with him today, and then sell it at the bake sale tomorrow, which was a Monday. What had started out as a tune she had just made up herself, evolved into Hilary humming one of her favorite songs.

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

The brunette silently chuckled to herself. She doubted anyone had a clue that she liked music by Green Day. Well, it was unexpected, to people that knew her, that is.

A slight gust of wind picked up and blew strands of her chocolate locks around her delicate cheeks and nose. Hilary wore a khaki skirt that came just above her knees and a creamy white blouse with long sleeves that billowed out around the wrists. She also wore a pair of tan boots that reached up to her calves. The skirt accented how long and slender her legs were. After that whole Samantha incident the other day, Hilary wanted to dress-to-impress as some might call it. And boy was she doing it. As she passed several guys her age, their heads visibly turned. Hilary had to stop herself from giggling. She was not used to that. The ruby eyed girl was soon passed the guys that were looking at her and she walked alone on the sidewalk to Kai's.

She came to a crossing section of the road, and remembered that this was where Kai had told her to go. Sighing, she didn't even bother to look both way, for the street was clear. Hilary had already walked to the middle of the road when she heard an all-too familiar voice shout out.

"Hey! Watch out!"

What she saw interrupted her stupor. A truck, a large one, was barreling down the road straight to her. Hilary let out an audible gasp. She was in too much shock to move. The truck was about a few feet away from her when she felt something physically tackle her. Whoever it was shoved her out of the way moments before the truck zoomed by.

A body was pressed down tightly over her thin frame, pinning her to the sidewalk. Hilary could feel hot breath on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and her own ruby orbs were met with a pair of crimson ones. She was shocked. "T-Tyson?" She questioned, but then suddenly felt violated. One of the bluenette's hands rested on her breast. Her eyes widened in even more surprise as she lifted a hand and slapped Tyson as she got up from under him. "Lecher! Pervert!"

The blue haired teen sheepishly sat up and smiled, cupping his cheek, "Ouch, Hil, is that any way to treat me? After I saved you, that is."

_Hil? _Hilary thought of the term used. _I guess it's some kind of a nickname or whatever...strange, I've never heard him call me that before..._

Tyson lifted himself to his feet and offered a hand to the visibly shaken girl. "Yeesh, you pack a punch - err, _slap_." Tyson gave a light chuckle that shook his shoulders. That same chuckle sent involuntary shivers up and down Hilary's spine. "And, by the way, I didn't mean to do that..." Tyson quirked an eyebrow. Hilary hadn't said anything since he had shoved her out of the way of that truck. He wondered why. Waving a hand in front of her face, he asked, "You okay?"

Hilary finally snapped out of the trance she was in. "Yeah, fine." She smoothed out her skirt. "I guess, if you count on me being dirty now..."

"Aw, you look perfectly fine to me." Tyson said casually, laughing.

Hilary felt her face become red. Why was she acting like this around him? She shook her head rapidly, causing Tyson to send her a weird look. "Where you going? On a date?"

The brunette's face turned a deeper shade of red. "No, I was heading to Kai's house."

"You have a date with Kai?"

"No!" Hilary said, flustered. "I was going to his house so we could finish baking the cake."

"So, why are you dressed up?"

"I dunno."

"Is this about what Samantha said yesterday? About you being a _simple peasant_?" Tyson grinned. He knew he was getting to Hilary, and he liked it. He could literally see the pent up rage and frustration hidden deep within her ruby depths. "Didn't want to be one-upped, ne?"

"That's not it, Tyson." Hilary growled. This was way strange. Tyson had never acted like this to her at all. Why was he choosing now to be a complete and utter jerk? This was beyond Hilary's comprehension.

"You trying to impress Kai?"

"NO!" Hilary said, her rage boiling. "Why would I want to impress him? He has a fiancée! God, Tyson, you're annoying!" She began to stomp off. Then, she immediately regretted it. Tyson had saved her, and what gratitude was she showing him? None. That made the pit of her stomach ache and churn with guilt. So, she turned around and faced him, "Tyson...I'm not being grateful at all. You saved me...and I haven't even said thank you." She felt her rage subsiding bit by bit. This was too strange. Usually her anger would last longer than this, but now she felt a sort of calm by apologizing to the bluenette in front of her. "So, what I'm trying to say is - "

"You're welcome." Tyson smiled gently. "And, yeah, I was being a jerk...you just looked cute with your feathers ruffled, that's all." He laughed and put a hand on her head.

Hilary felt her blush returning. _Cute?_ She suddenly smiled. _Ha. No one's ever called me that before..._

"Oh! Your knee is bleeding! It must have been from when we fell." Tyson examined her right knee. On it was a cut, bleeding steadily. "Let's go bandage this up. My house isn't too far from here."

Hilary nodded. It might make her late, but she really needed to at least spend some time with Tyson, and not just rudely get up and leave. Tyson grabbed Hilary's hand and dragged her towards his house. She tried to ignore the way her heart sped up when he grabbed her hand

* * *

"Gramps! I'm home! We have a visitor!" Tyson announced as they entered a dojo, which was strange, since hardly no one actually lived in a dojo nowadays, or that at least what Hilary thought. That was until she met Tyson.

Soon, an old man with gray hair and a mustache rushed over to them, a smile plastered on his face. "Dude, how's it goin' - ?" He was cut off when he looked at Hilary, who was standing next to Tyson, a nervous smile on her pretty features. "Oh, we have a dudette now, eh?" He laughed heartily as he looked at Tyson, "Little dude, you did good with this one!" He winked and gave his grandson a slap on the back, sending him reeling forward.

"Gramps!" Tyson coughed, getting over the impact of his second smack of the day. "She's just my friend!"

Hilary nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, this is my grandfather, I call him Gramps, you can call him Mr. Granger or whatever. Just as long as it ain't _old man_."

"Who you calling an old man!" Grandpa Granger shouted, giving Tyson a noogie.

"OWCH! Gramps!" Tyson shouted, "Damn it! That hurts!"

Grandpa Granger turned to Hilary and smiled, "Why don't you lose this_ zero_ and get with a _hero_!" He started to chuckle.

"Eh...heh...heh..." Hilary laughed nervously, uncomfortably. "What?"

"What's your name, honey?"

"Hilary Tatibana."

"Pretty name for a pretty girl."

Hilary flushed with embarrassment. "What?"

"Tyson is about as romantic as a rock! Get with a real man. Like me! Or Hiro!"

"H-Hiro?"

"Did someone call me?" A voice called out from the doorway. There stood a rather tall man with dark blue hair, tied back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck, much like Tyson's. Spiky bangs graced his forehead. Crimson eyes peered at them curiously. The man looked to be at least twenty, maybe younger. The most embarrassing part was that he was only in his boxers, exposing his well-defined chest. This caused Hilary's blush to darken ten times more.

"Hiro! Put some clothes on!" Tyson scolded the man.

"Lil' bro, you're no fun!" Hiro teased, walking over to him and also giving him a noogie.

"OWCH!"

Grandpa Granger introduced the man as Hiro Granger, Tyson's elder brother, who smiled down at Hilary kindly, "It's nice to know my little bro isn't gay." That comment received a smack on the head from a very frustrated Tyson. Hiro seemed like a very carefree and kind person, and a little more mature than Tyson, and that wasn't saying much. Overall, Hilary thought of Hiro as a nice person that she would like to get to know better as time went on.

"Stop it! We just have to get Hilary's knee bandaged up!"

"Ah, yes, okay," Hiro grabbed Hilary's arm and dragged her into the bathroom, while Tyson looked on in horror. The bathroom door slammed behind them and they heard it lock.

"So, Miss Tatibana..." Hiro trailed off, hefting Hilary up on the bathroom counter.

"So what?" Hilary asked, rather innocently, blinking her eyes several times before Hiro put some rubbing alcohol on her cut. She inhaled sharply through her teeth.

"Sorry, it stings."

"Yeah. I kinda realized that."

"Oh, spunky, ne?" Hiro smiled, "Tyson likes his girls like that."

"I'm not Tyson's girl. I'm his friend." Hilary said simply.

Hiro emitted a low chuckle that, like Tyson's, sent shivers up Hilary's back. He smiled as he peeled a band-aid from its paper and placed it on Hilary's scrape. "Is that so?"

No further words were exchanged between the two. They just sat in silence for a few minutes until Tyson came pounding on the door. "What are you two doing in there!"

Hiro moaned.

Hilary's eyes widened. What was he trying to insinuate?

"What the hell are you doing to Hilary? Get outta there! You'd better hope that this is a joke!"

Hiro sighed and grinned at the brunette, who was standing next to him, and opened the door. "God, Tyson, you can't take a joke!"

Hilary started to laugh.

Tyson glared at his elder brother, then, seeing Hilary's laughter, began to laugh as well. "Let's get you to Kai's, Hil."

Hilary smiled brightly, "Yeah," She smiled as the two teens walked out the door.

And, as they walked away, Hiro sighed, _Just don't get too attached, Tyson...you might get your heart broken, if I know anything about you._

* * *

Kai Hiwatari glared at the raving blonde in front of him. "Kai, what should these draperies be? I'm so tired of the cream colored ones." The slate haired man raked a hand through his locks in sheer aggravation with the woman prancing around the living room. "What about pink? Pink is the sexiest color ever, Kai, honey, don't you think?"

Before he could reply with a crass remark, the ringing of the doorbell echoed throughout the large mansion. "I'll get it!" Samantha cheerily stated as she rushed to the door. "Maybe it's Tala-baby!" When she opened it, however, her gleeful expression was changed to one of pure disgust.

"Kai, it's your little playmate...what is it? Hannah?"

"It's Hilary." The brunette exchanged looks with her total opposite.

"Ah, yes, whatever," Samantha rolled her eyes and Hilary stepped into the large house. The blonde rolled her eyes, "Welcome to our humble abode."

"Kai!" The brunette's eyes brightened with the appearance of her friend. She smiled as she walked over to him. "How are you?"

Kai's wine colored eyes softened slightly at the sight of the cheery young girl, but soon resumed their usual cold, aloof gaze. "I'm okay, I guess." He reached out a large, rough hand and brushed off her cheek, ridding it of some unseen dirt that had collected there when she was tackled to the ground earlier by Tyson. Suddenly, he gave a soft, genuine smile. "Looks like you were dirty, Hilary."

And, as it had so many times before that day, Hilary's heart sped up and color rushed to her cheeks. _This feeling...I've felt it with Tyson as well..._

_It's strange...what does it mean?_

"Let's start, shall we? Yesterday's cake was a disaster." Kai smiled over at the ruby eyed girl, who nodded in enthusiasm.

"I hope that doesn't happen again!" She said cheerfully as the two walked into the kitchen.

_Oooohh. _Samantha thought angrily. Her arms were crossed and she stood against the pure white column that was the doorframe. The blonde bit her lip in anger and frustration. How dare she! How dare she! How could she just flirt with _her _Kai that way? The very thought of the handsome Hiwatari being stolen from her made her blood boil. _Your days at Meio High with be full of misery if I have anything to say about it!_ She turned and stomped up the stairs, muttering something about "revenge" the whole way. Samantha didn't even care that she bumped into the girl descending the stairs. "Watch it!"

The girl rolled her eyes, "Yeesh, what's up _your_ butt?"

Samantha turned sharply on a heel and saw the girl, "Abby!"

"The one and only." Abby said as she steadied the basket of laundry in her grasp. "You look angry, what's the matter?" The auburn haired girl asked, giving the blonde a look of curiosity mixed with mischievousness.

"Those clothes look dirty."

"What? I just got these out of the washing machine and folded them. They can't be dirty."

With a quick movement of her hand, Samantha slapped the large basket of clothes out of her hands, making all of the once clean, folded clothes collapse in a very disheveled pile down the stairs and on the floor at the foot of the stairs. "Now they are." Samantha smirked as she made her way back to her room.

Abby glared as the prissy fiancée marched up the rest of the stairs, her hips swaying as if she were worth something. _We'll just see what happens to your delicates next time they go through the rinse cycle, Miss Samantha._

"Abby, what happened?" Kai came into the main hall, wondering what could have caused all the fuss. Hilary was right behind him, an apron now over her well put-together outfit.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Abby's emerald eyes still held a smirk as she began to pick up the clothes surrounding her. "Just being clumsy, that's all."

"Oh, hello, Abby!" Hilary smiled brightly toward the auburn haired teen. "How have you been?"

"I've been doing alright." Abby replied, picking up the last of the stray clothes. "If you two need any help in the kitchen, just call me, okay?"

"We will." Kai gave a soft smile in her direction as she walked back up the stairs.

Hilary smiled and turned to Kai, a slight smile playing on her lips. "So, what else do we have to do? I take it that the cake I tried to make yesterday was a complete failure." She laughed, remembering the whole ordeal.

"Well, it sure isn't edible, let's put it that way." Kai gave a slight chuckle, taking Hilary off guard. Since when had Kai actually laughed? Well, she had only known him for a couple of days, so she couldn't be sure. It was such a pleasurable sound to the ears. It was deep, although it held a tone of friendliness as well. _How strange... _Hilary thought, placing a finger to her chin. She smiled and laughed along. She didn't know what it was, but something suddenly made Kai seem more approachable all of a sudden.

As the two walked into the kitchen, Hilary reached into a cabinet and got out a pot, and then made her way to get the flour, eggs, and sugar. "Looks like you know your way around." Kai smirked in her direction.

"I have a good memory." Hilary smiled.

"So I see." Kai's smirk widened.

The brunette cracked an egg over the bowl, then added flour and sugar. Kai stood beside her, as if monitoring her every move. He smiled and said, "You know, I actually don't think you're as big a klutz as I thought you were..." He laughed.

Hilary dropped an egg on the floor out of sheer surprise. "Eh?"

"Guess I was wrong." Kai muttered.

"What was that!" Hilary slightly shouted.

"Oh, noth - " Kai began, but was cut off by the ring of the doorbell.

"I've got it!" Abby shouted. Hilary heard the pounding of footsteps down the stairs and to the door. Hilary peeked her head out of the large open space that connected the main entrance hallway to the kitchen. The stairs were off to the side, slightly in front of the front door. Abby reached out a slender arm and clasped her long fingers around the doorknob, and twisted it open. She smiled once she saw the man at the door. "Well, Tala, how many times are you going to visit us this week?" She laughed slightly, but was stopped when she saw the slight impression of a bruise on his left cheek. "Oh no, Tala, that looks like it stings! What happened?"

The red haired Russian sighed slightly, "Thank you for being so considerate." He placed a pale ivory hand over his cheek and smiled, although very weakly. "Is Kai here? I really need to talk to him."

"Um, yes, he's over in the kitchen..." Abby jabbed a thumb toward the doorframe of the kitchen, where Hilary's curious face was peeked out from.

Tala smiled as he walked over to her, "So, you're back today, huh?"

Hilary gulped and nodded. She really didn't know what to expect from the tall boy. "Y-Yes..."

"Well, I'm going to have to borrow Kai from you just for a second," Tala smiled. "If that's okay with you, that is." He smirked.

"Oh, yes, that's fine!" Hilary laughed, "I'll just start on the cake myself!"

Kai peeked around from the doorframe. "Tala." He said, somewhat in shock at his friend being there. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I feel so welcome." Tala said bitterly, sarcasm lacing his voice. "But, in all seriousness, I really need to talk to you, Kai."

The young Hiwatari looked at Tala, his ice blue eyes were set with a very solemn look. Then, Kai's wine colored orbs drifted to the space on his ivory cheek, where it looked as if someone had struck him with brute force. He didn't have to think twice about who it was; he had no doubt in his mind. _Tsume... _He thought angrily, clenching his fists tightly, causing his knuckles to turn white. He suppressed a growl and said, "Fine." He strode into an adjoining room, following the red haired Russian.

Hilary just stood, in wonder, as the door shut behind them, pondering what exactly they could talk about so seriously, so discreetly, about as if it were a life-and-death secret. She sighed and began to stir the batter that she had already made, making it turn into a creamy substance ready to bake. She turned her head when she heard gentle footsteps coming her way. Thinking it to be Abby, she prepared a kind smile and gently placed the bowl back onto the counter. "Hello Ab - Samantha!"

Samantha stood, hands on her hips, a scowl gracing her pretty features. Large, sapphire orbs were narrowed with a malicious glare. She didn't get a good glimpse of her when she had opened the door for her, but now, Hilary was catching the blonde in all of her jealous glory, if you could call it that. Samantha wore a short skirt that barely skimmed her upper thighs and flared out slightly. It was a light blue in color. Her shirt was a slinky black spaghetti strapped thing that barely covered her midriff. She worn no shoes, her feet were adorned with simple white socks. Her waist length hair was tied back in a low ponytail with a black ribbon. When the girl finally spoke, her voice was a malicious growl, "You think you can steal Kai from me, huh?" The blonde glared daggers at the brunette who stood across from her.

Hilary looked at her with a mixture of confusion and utter amazement at the girl's jealous nature. How could Samantha think she could possibly steal Kai from her? She had no clue as to why the blonde would assume such a ridiculous thing. Sighing, she tried to form her reply into words, "Um...I don't know what you are talking about, Samantha..."

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about!"

"But I don't - "

"Samantha, leave the poor girl alone!" The auburn haired maid barged into the kitchen, snatching the blonde by her ponytail. "She just came over to help Kai with the baking assignment that Mrs. Moto handed out on Friday, it's nothing that you need to be worried over." Abby sighed as she felt Samantha struggle within her grasp. Seeing that the girl was calmed down slightly, she released her grip on her hair, letting it fall back into place around Samantha's shoulders and back.

Samantha turned sharply, "Touch my hair again, and I _will _hurt you."

Abby smirked, "Empty threat."

The blue eyed girl glared and marched back upstairs, wondering how in the hell someone as weird as Abby got hired by the great Kai Hiwatari as one of his maids.

Abby sighed in irritation as she walked over to Hilary and grabbed some icing from a drawer below the girl. "Need help?" She asked, smiling. "Knowing Kai, he'll be talking with Tala for a while."

"Um, alright, but you don't have to." Hilary smiled. Abby seemed somewhat...more confident than when she had first met her. It was probably just because she was shy around people that she had just met, that's how Hilary had been when she met new people, at least. Shy and reserved, but then she would open up and express her feelings when she got to know them...it was strange, but that's how it was. She watched as Abby took out a pan and poured the already mixed batter into it. Emerald orbs smiled at Hilary as she said, "Here, you can lick the spoon," Abby handed Hilary the spoon and suddenly her eyes took on a more mischievous look, "but I get to lick the bowl, alright?"

Hilary allowed a small laugh to escape her lips as she tasted the batter on the spoon.

* * *

With the cake done, the icing put on it, and everything ready for tomorrow's bake sale, Abby and Hilary settled on the couch, smiling as they flipped through the channels. A question popped into Hilary's head and she turned to face the girl sitting next to her. "How did you know that Mrs. Moto assigned us this?"

"Oh," Abby smiled over at Hilary, "You might not have known this, but I, too, go to Meio High. I'm just not in your class. I don't really think I've seen you around the school, but I knew we'd gotten a new student. You're in eleventh grade, right?"

"Yes," Hilary smiled. "You should hang out with us sometime. I think Max would like it."

At the mention of the blonde's name, Abby's pale skin turned a flushed shade of crimson. "W-Why do you say that, Hilary?"

Suddenly thinking she had been to forward with that question, she immediately blushed and retracted from the upcoming conversation. She scolded herself for just jumping to the whole _Max and Abby _suggestion. Sighing, she quickly said, "I didn't mean anything by it...I just think that you two would make good friends..."

Abby brightened at the whole _friends_ mentioning, but then closed her eyes and sighed, "Friends...yeah..." A bitter smile was on her lips as she wrenched her hands in her clothing. Twisting her petite fingers withing the cloth, she smiled in a almost heartbreaking way. She immediately shook herself of the feeling of hopelessness and gave a hearty laugh, "Yeah! All of you seem like such good friends! I think I might be a little creeped out by the _Reimates_, though." She chuckled, curling her fingers and placing them against her lips, laughing.

Hilary joined her in her laughter, "Who _isn't _creeped out by the Reimates?"

"Oh, yes, Rei's little group of followers." A voice said from behind them.

Apparently, during their lively conversation, they hadn't noticed the door to the other room open and Kai and Tala step out. The stood behind them, smirks visible on their features. Tala was the one who spoke before and he spoke now, as if he wanted to agitate them. "What? You wanna be a Reimate? I hear you have to go through this whole 'initiation' type deal...kinda like a sorority, I guess."

"Like we'd actually want to be an idiotic Reimate chasing after a boy we can't have." Abby looked over at Tala that clearly said, 'Are you kidding me?'

Tala, sensing the girl's discomfort, sighed and raised his hands in defeat, "Whatever, Abs. I could care less what you plan to do with little Rei-_kun_." He put emphasis on the suffix, as if to illustrate a point.

He promptly received a pillow straight in his face, courtesy of Abby Ishida.

"Dammit, Abby, that fucking hurt!"

Kai finally spoke, "Learn to keep that mouth of yours shut." He punched Tala slightly on his shoulder as if to illustrate a point. "And, besides, you're not supposed to cuss in front of ladies."

"As if you could call _her _a lady." Tala cast a meaningful glance in Abby's direction, a teasing, playful glance, just to let her know he was joking.

Abby narrowed her eyes, "Who said you were a man?"

"I find that highly offensive, Abs!"

"Good."

Kai sighed. Hilary smiled nervously. Tala and Abby just continued to fight.

The taller boy motioned to the kitchen, "You've finished the cake I see."

"Yeah, Abby told me that you two would be talking for a while, so we just went ahead and finished it."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help...it's just that Tala needed to talk to me about - "

"I understand," Hilary interrupted. "And you don't need to apologize." She smiled up at him, locking her orbs with his. Deep reddish brown with scarlet.

Kai was shocked at this. He hadn't even noticed that he apologized to the ruby eyed brunette in front of him. He usually never apologized to anyone. Ever. It was strange that just now he had started to warm up to a girl he had barely even known. But...something about her was...intriguing...he didn't know what to think of such a girl.

Kai couldn't think of a reply. He only grunted.

Hilary sighed and thought, _I just wish he'd open up to me some, if any._

Looking up at the clock, she saw that it was around five o'clock and decided that it was her time to depart.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Hilary threw off the apron that she had forgotten she was wearing and headed toward the door. The discarded apron landed on Abby's lap. "I think our cake's a winner!" She laughed as she exited the door, but before she closed the door, she said goodbye to each one of them. "Bye!"

Kai, Tala, and Abby were stunned at this sudden development, but, since Hilary looked a little tired, they decided to not pry too much into it.

"Whoa." Abby sighed. "That was unexpected..."

"What a woman!" Tala joked, prodding Kai in the shoulder. "But, of course, she's yours, right?"

Kai sent the red haired boy a death glare that would have anyone quivering in their boots.

"No."

* * *

A lone figure sat in a pure white room. A woman, about seventeen, looked on at a man, laying in the bed next to her. The man's long, black hair was splayed out upon the pure white pillow, creating a strange contrast. His breathing was slightly labored, and his fingers were wrenched into the sheets around him. His shirt was removed, revealing his bare chest, marred with various scars and wrapped up with several bandages. His leg was also in a cast, laying on yet another pillow. 

The girl hummed softly to herself, a melody of her own creation, and the tune carried out into the hall, where various workers of the hospital were walking around and could hear it.

Her long, dark pink hair was tied back with a light pink ribbon that somewhat resembled cat ears. It curled down softly, reaching her mid-back. Soft, wispy bangs graced her forehead and framed her supple face. Amber eyes peered down sadly at the man laying helplessly in the bed. Her own hands were clenching the fabric of her short black skirt. It came above her knees only a few inches, revealing her long, slender legs that were crossed in an elegant gesture. The fabric of her shirt was white and had a silken texture to it and it hugged her curves slightly. Her small, white sneakers were by the door, out of politeness she had taken them off. Now, one of her sock-clad feet was tapping nervously on the tiled floor of the hospital.

The girl's face was twisted into an expression of anger and worry. Anger at the man who did this to her brother. Worry for her brother's condition. Although the surgery had gone well, the broken ribs and leg weren't the only of his problems. He had a bruised lung, and it was quite serious. All she could do now was hope, and pray, for her brother's safe recovery. And brood over that bastard who did this to her only family.

_Damn you, Tsume..._

* * *

_Oh, interesting development here, ne?_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter five of my story! I know I enjoyed writing it! It seemed it took me forever to finish it. Hmm, not as much TyHil as I'd like, but it'll do. It had just tiny pinches of KaiHil along the way too...eh, I'm kinda disappointed with this chapter, but I don't know why._

_Oh, and a note I've been meaning to give. The characters in this story are in eleventh grade, okay? I know I said they were in ninth grade in one chapter, but I've decided to make them all seventeen/sixteen and in eleventh grade, so that they will seem to be a bit more mature._

_Speaking of mature things, I've decided to up the rating to M because of future chapters I have planned. And, thus, that is why I made Tala say the F-word, to just up my rating some, so it wouldn't seem as if I were upping the rating for the hell of it._

_So, please review! I really would like to hear your feedback for this humble story of mine!_


	6. The Truth About Abby

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade._

_Three? Three! Oh, I do think I've lost my touch, if I had a touch to begin with, that is. Three reviews for one chapter...I thought I'd at least get more. Maybe I'm being greedy...maybe I'm being selfish...well, I know I'm being both. It's just that I really wish I'd gotten more reviews for chapter five! I guess not many people liked it. Or no one cared enough about it to review...I guess I should just focus on the fact that I at least HAVE reviews, and not the fact that I didn't receive as many as I'd hoped._

_Well, there was my rant-of-the-day, if you could call it that, and here is chapter six..._

_...if anyone cares._

* * *

**Two Loves, One Heart  
****Chapter Six: The Truth About Abby**

* * *

"Good morning, Hilary!" The bright voice of Max Tate chirped throughout the hall. He held in his hands a batch of cookies that were in a box, wrapped tightly with a string, so that none of the sweets would fall out.

"Hello, Max!" The brunette replied, eyes sparkling. She smiled at the blonde and sighed as she heard the bickering of Zeo and someone very familiar in the distance. She quirked a delicate eyebrow as she turned to face the two behind her. "Tala? I didn't know you went here!" She exclaimed in total surprise.

"Of course I go here." Tala scoffed. "I told you, _didn't _I? Or am I not important enough for you to remember me?" A slight hint of arrogance was laced within his ice blue orbs, which smirked at her.

"Oh, no! Yes...I remember you..." Hilary trailed off, flustered.

Tala smiled as he shoved a platter of cupcakes into Zeo's hands, "Go put these on the sales table." Zeo marched into Mrs. Moto's classroom, which was just across the hall, followed by Hilary, Max, and Tala.

Zeo mumbled something under his breath and sighed, walking over to the table, which was in the center of the room, all desks were pushed back, making room for everyone who was interested in buying something. He placed the tray onto the table and reluctantly glanced over at Tala, who smiled in approval.

"Very good, Zeo."

"Whatever..."

Hilary sighed, looking toward the door, waiting patiently for Kai, who had not shown up yet. She hated to admit it, but she was worried about him. He was never late, and she wondered what happened to him, but she just hoped that he would be okay.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the door to the classroom opening and a proud voice exclaiming, "I'm here!"

Ruby orbs glanced over to the door, only to see Hiro and Tyson, standing in the doorframe. Hiro had a mischievous smirk on his features, while Tyson only looked embarrassed to be seen with his older, more goofy brother. Hiro glanced around the room before putting Tyson's baked goods on the table where everything else was placed. Smiling toward his younger brother, he gave a laugh, "I just hope no one dies after eating that catastrophe, bro." He reached out to Tyson's head and pushed down his cap so it covered his eyes.

"Ah, Hiro!" Tyson shouted, quickly slapping the taller man's hand and adjusting his cap to normal. He peeked up at him through one eye, the other was closed in a gesture of aggravation. "You're embarrassing me." He grunted.

Hiro sighed, running a hand through his own, slightly lighter blue locks, letting the spiky bangs entangle around his fingers. "Tyson, you're too uptight...let loose and have some fun!"

"I would have fun if you didn't embarrass me!"

"Aw, by being mean to me, I know you care!" Hiro hugged his brother tightly in an over exaggerated way.

Tyson squirmed under his firm embrace. "Hiro..." He managed to croak out.

Hiro's crimson orbs drifted away from Tyson's face, and looked behind him, to see a most welcome visitor. Well, she was _always _welcome anywhere with him. Hiro smirked. "Why, Tyson, why are you hugging me when you can be hugging her?"

"Who?" Tyson couldn't turn around because the grip his brother had on him was almost immobilizing. "And besides _you _started hugging _me_ - " He was cut off by his brother pushing him in the direction of the one person who was not in the mood for his playing.

Hilary.

Tyson collided with Hilary's frame and they were at once sent tumbling to the floor in a mass of tangled limbs.

For the second time in two days, the two teens were faced with a rather compromising situation together.

Hilary was under Tyson, their faces were so close they were almost touching. Tyson, out of instinct, had tried to stop himself from falling by throwing out his hands to brace himself, but in the process he pinned Hilary's wrists up by her head. His knees were also on either side of her slim hips. Snickering could be heard all around the classroom. A bright scarlet blush rose to Hilary's porcelain cheeks as she slightly fidgeted from under Tyson.

After the utter shock had worn off, Tyson lifted himself from on top of Hilary, and sat down across from her as she rose from her laying position as well.

Tyson braced himself for the oncoming slap, he knew it was coming, so he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He was ready for the bone shaking slap of the mighty Hilary Tatibana.

But no slap ever came.

Tyson opened a dark red eye carefully, as if to look out for her, but he didn't see Hilary near him at all. She was over there, talking to Kai, who had just walked in. _Whew. Thank god she didn't slap me. It still hurts from where she hit me before._

* * *

Kai Hiwatari glanced over at Tyson, whose face was cherry red from blushing, but yet his features were somewhat relieved. Kai's wine colored eyes glanced over to Hilary, who was placing the cake on the table with the rest of the food. He also noticed that she, too, had a slight hint of blush on her face.

Then he heard the whispers.

"God, did you see that?"

"I know. That Hilary girl didn't even do anything to him."

"I think she wants him."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"Yeah, she _does _look like a bit of a whore."

"What did you say?" Kai's voice rang out. His glare would always intimidate anyone, right now, it would _scare_ anyone.

"Oh, Kai, hello." A girl with short black hair that had pink streaks in it said, smirking seductively. She purred lightly as she approached the taller man.

Kai glared down at her, "You shouldn't talk about people like that."

The girl pretended not to know what he was talking about, "But...Kai, what do you mean?" She clasped onto his muscular arm, as if trying to make him believe her.

Kai slapped the girl's arm away, she looked up at him a poked out her lip, pouting, obviously trying to buy some sympathy from the cold man in front of her. Kai looked disgusted at the girl's pathetic display. Turning his head from the snobby girl, he walked back to Hilary, who was oblivious to the fact that she was being talked about.

But Kai had put a stop to that.

Thankfully.

Suddenly, a familiar red haired girl walked in through the door, wearing the Meio High uniform, which fit her very well. She took long, confident strides toward the snack table and placed her food item on it, smiling all the while.

"Abby!"

Abby Ishida turned around and doing so, her long, auburn locks, which were tied back into a ponytail with her trademark white ribbon, swirled around her shoulders and neck. "Yes?" She answered, emerald eyes wide with happiness.

Hilary approached Abby with a bright smile on her face. "I'm glad to see you. I really didn't know you went here until you told me yesterday! It's great to have you here, now we can get to know each other better!"

Abby smiled in reply. Having such a cheerful and bright friend was helping her become optimistic as well...it was better than the other things that happened to her in her life...things that she'd rather not remember, but they were permanently etched into the back of her mind, always reminding her of the tough life she had until she was taken in by Kai.

Kai approached the two, smiling gently, "Hello, Abby." His gaze drifted from her eyes to her cheek, which appeared bruised, as if it were just recently struck by something. Someone strong must have done it, Kai concluded, and opened his mouth, "Abby..." He called her name, his voice strained with worry for his close friend.

Abby had always been like a little sister to him, and she would always look to him for advice, for comfort, for protection...

He hadn't seen a bruise on her like this since...

"Good morning, Abby!" Max said, smiling at her, but once seeing her cheek, the cheery tone in his voice turned into one of worry. "What happened?"

Abby's hand immediately rose to clutch her cheek. "Oh, I'm really clumsy. I was walking and I walked straight into the door! It's really nothing..." She trailed off, looking contemplative.

Max gave her a skeptical look, as if he were waiting for her to tell the truth. Crossing his arms, he cocked an eyebrow at her, "Abby...we're your friends. You can tell us what's really wrong." He knew Abby's whole story of running into the door was a load of shit. A door couldn't make a bruise _that _bad unless someone hit her with the door.

Someone could have hit her? But who? Max had no idea. If someone had hit her, Max would see to it that they got a piece of his mind. He didn't know why, but the urge to protect Abby...the urge to keep her safe, was bubbling through his body, stabbing his very being, as if nothing would matter if Abby wasn't safe.

He shook it off.

Or he tried to.

But, as the people filed into Mrs. Moto's class, looking for some sweets to buy, Max couldn't keep his eyes off of Abby. He watched her, trying to read into her movements.

Soon, he was found out by Abby, who had felt eyes staring at her and turned around to face the blonde. "What is it?" She asked.

There was something about her eyes. Something unsettling. Something disturbing. Something he couldn't put his finger on.

She looked..._afraid_.

"Abb - "

Before he could utter her name, she was pulled aside by Kai. Suddenly, a spike of jealousy rose throughout him...he wondered why. Jealousy was never one of his basic emotions. Millions of thoughts wandered among his mind as he registered just exactly what feeling he had. He was jealous of...Kai? But why? Was it because Kai was talking to her? He had never thought he had feelings for the red head, but the feeling of jealousy just wouldn't shake off of him.

But...he was certain, or thought he was certain, that Kai seemed to have feelings for Hilary...maybe it was just a fake ploy to get her to trust him. Max had no clue about this either, and besides, who would develop feelings for a girl over the course of a couple of mere days? This idea was ridiculous, so Max began to reconsider that Kai might actually harbor some feelings for the emerald eyed girl.

Then he asked himself, _**Why **do I care about this anyway?_

Finding no answer, he sighed and decided to forget he ever had these thoughts...

Despite doing that, he still couldn't rid himself of the fear-stricken face of Abby.

* * *

Abby stared up into pools of crimson. "What is it, Kai?" She asked timidly, as if he'd find out what exactly had happened. "What do you want?" She said, the fiery edge to her voice coming out. She had no idea what Kai had pulled her over for...well, maybe she did. No, not _maybe_, she _knew_ what he wanted to know. That look deep within his dark eyes wasn't helping settle her already quivering stomach at all, either.

"You know what I want..." Kai said, looking her deeply into her emerald pools. "What happened to your cheek?" His look was that of a concerned and caring friend, not of the kind and sometimes stern boss she had come to know over the course of a couple of years. "Tell me."

Abby adverted her glance from his and stared at her shoes, suddenly finding them interesting. "Abby...I already have a feeling about what happened, so if you just tell me, it'll be easier on all of us."

She bit her lip, emerald orbs searching for some comfort in Hilary, who was staring at the two from a safe distance. Hilary gave what she could by softening her ruby orbs and smiling gently over in her direction. But...she didn't know if it would help her friend any.

"He...found me, Kai."

The normally strong Abby was kneading her hands in the material of her skirt, the slender fingers trembling as she did so. "I'm sorry." She said, her voice beginning to shiver and quake.

Kai didn't know what else to do, so he did the strangest thing a person of his personality could do.

He hugged her.

It was a friendly type of hug, almost as if to let Hilary know they weren't in any intimate relationship.

"Abby...we'll talk about this later. In a more private place."

"Okay," Abby replied, tears threatening to form in her emerald depths.

A shocked gasp was audibly heard throughout the classroom, followed by a high pitched squeal and the clanking of high heels. "Kai!" A very shocked Samantha Kugyo exclaimed, prying Abby from her fiancée's grasp. "Get away from this trash!"

Abby's somewhat helpless appearance suddenly faded, and the usual feisty look in her eyes appeared for a moment, catching Samantha off guard. "_Trash_? You're calling _me _trash when you dress like a - "

Kai sighed, thankfully the old Abby was back for the moment. But, now that Abby's usual tendencies were back, he felt the urge to stop her from doing anything drastic. Reaching out a hand in front of her face, to cut her off, he sighed, "Let's not get into a fight today, alright?"

Abby sighed, her emerald orbs returning to their normal, carefree look. "I guess that's best, Kai." She sighed.

After that, Samantha immediately latched onto Kai's arm, surprising him. "Oh, Kai, honey, did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"We're getting a new student!" Samantha said, somewhat gleefully. "I hear she's from China! Just like Rei! I hear she's really pretty as well, but not as pretty as me, right?" Samantha continued on her ranting and raving about the new student, who, supposedly, was going to rival even _her_ "good looks".

Kai zoned out, and tried not to hear the incessant crowing in his ear, and tried hard to forget the paralysis that was setting in on his arm as Samantha continued to cut off the circulation to the poor limb.

His eyes held a far off look to them, almost as if he were looking into nothing, but that was far from the truth...

His eyes had settled on one, Hilary Tatibana.

Her smile seemed to infect anyone who came near here. Bright ruby eyes were settled on the snack table, staring down at the variety of food items on it. A light smile was gracing her lips when she turned to talk to Tyson, who had touched her back, as if to get her attention.

As she turned, her eyes connected with Kai's wine depths and they shared a glance. She smiled gently toward him.

"Kai, are you listening? Kai!"

Kai was snapped out of his reverie and glanced down at Samantha, who now had a hold of his uniform jacket. He forced a smile in her direction and reassured her that he was listening.

But, deep in his heart, he knew he wasn't.

* * *

At the end of the day, Mrs. Moto called everyone that participated in the bake sale into her first period class. She had counted the money and was going to tell the class about the field trip they were taking to the water park.

Mrs. Moto smiled and ran her fingers through the lump of cash in her hands. Smiling, she said, "This will be enough for our trip! More than enough, actually." She smiled, slamming the cash into the safe box and locking it. "Thanks to all who participated in the bake sale. I know I said the trip will probably be the day after the bake sale, but we have postponed it to Friday."

The class collectively grunted in disapproval.

"Don't worry class, everything is under control!"

Another grunt from the students.

But that grunt soon turned into cheers of joy when the bell for school to end rang.

Glad to be out of class, since it was the worst day of the week, Monday, Hilary rushed to her locker and pulled out her roller blades, books, and backpack and was on her way to her apartment.

"Hilary..."

She turned around, glancing about to see who called her name. "Oh, hey, Kai." She smiled, seeing the rich Hiwatari standing in front of her, hand on the wall, propping himself up.

Kai didn't return the gesture, however, and pushed off of the wall. This was too serious to be all smiles like Hilary always was. "I need to talk to you. Mind if I walk you home?"

Hilary was, to say the least, shocked at Kai's gesture. Walking her home? No boy had ever done that before...it was...strange to her. A light blush graced her cheeks as she said, "O-Okay..."

Since he was _walking _her home, Hilary decided against skating and just put her skates in her backpack.

Opening the door, Kai stepped out, then held it open for Hilary, who said, "Thank you."

Kai only nodded in response.

They had walked a short distance before Kai spoke, "Abby...she wanted me to tell you what happened to her."

"Couldn't she tell me herself? I mean, she's not one to get other people to do stuff for her."

Kai sighed, "This is different than other things, Hilary." He said, sighing, then remembered Abby's words.

"_Kai...I want you to tell Hilary, she deserves to know. Not anyone else, though. Just her."_

"Abby hasn't necessarily had a good home life..." Kai began, a sympathetic tone taking over his voice.

"Huh?" Hilary asked, blatantly confused, "What?"

"Just listen," Kai said, somewhat coldly as he continued his story. "When Abby was little, her father died. She was only five years old. Her mother remarried to this man who seemed like a nice guy at first, but...let's just say he was _far from_ nice."

_I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach... _Hilary thought worriedly.

"Her stepfather seemed all nice and happy, but when Abby or her mother did the smallest thing wrong, he got mad at them and hit her...Abby went through this abuse for eight more years, until she was twelve. She told no one, because her stepfather was a revered figure in town, and no one would believe her or her mother if they told anyone about the abuse."

Kai looked at Hilary, she looked shocked. He continued. "Her mother knew my father, so we took Abby in. Abby became our maid when she was about thirteen...she felt she needed to pay us back for everything we did for her. It's not too far away from here. Abby's mom calls us once and a while, to check on her daughter, and other things. Her mother lives in Hokkaido, in the country with her parents. She wouldn't let Abby live with her because their stepfather is always looking for her...and if they were found together, it would be even worse." Kai sighed and went on with his story. "Abby would have been safe with us for about six years this coming December...but...you saw her cheek this morning, didn't you?"

Hilary gave a slight nod, not sure as to what to do.

"She told me her stepfather found her on the way to school. She said she was too far away from my house for him to take notice of the neighborhood where she lives, so he still doesn't know that she lives with me."

The brunette across from him looked up at him with a look of pure worry. "Kai..."

"He came up to her and started yelling at her, telling her to go with him, she refused out of pure Abby stubbornness, and he struck her. No one was around to see the actual event." Kai explained. "She told me this at lunch today."

"Oh, poor Abby..." Hilary said, placing a hand to her mouth in contemplative thought. "I had no idea..."

"Abby might not have known you for a long time, but she really wanted you to know what happened." Kai said, looking at the worried girl. "So...if her stepfather finds out and she can't stay at my house any longer...could she possibly stay with you?"

"Of course!" Hilary exclaimed, no hesitation in her voice. "I don't see why not. She's my friend!"

Kai smiled gently at Hilary, "Thanks, that really helps a lot."

They turned the corner to Hilary's apartment. "This is where you live?" Kai asked curiously.

Hilary quirked an eyebrow, "You asked to walk me home, yet you had no idea where I lived. Smart one, Kai."

Kai chuckled slightly as he walked Hilary up to the steps of her apartment building, she turned and smiled at him, "Well, thanks anyway." She giggled, turning around once more and gliding through the spinning doors that lead into the lobby of her apartment.

The slate haired man almost slapped himself as he caught himself looking at where the pleats of her short uniform skirt twirled up slightly when she turned, and wondered what else was under them...

No, bad Kai!

But, hey, teenage guys have their hormones as well...

* * *

_**End Chapter Six.**_

_There. I ended it lightly, just to relieve all he pressure from the whole abuse thing. We needed a little comedy/perversion to lighten the mood of this slightly boring chapter, ne?_

_I was planning on introducing Mariah in this chapter, but I have decided against it, since this chapter turned out so differently that I had planned. So prepare for the Pinky in the next chapter, faithful readers!_

_Now, I know this is getting old, but I really REALLY want some reviews! My faith in this fic has gone down after last chapters three review fiasco, although I really appreciate those three, heartfelt reviews. _

_AT LEAST THEY REVIEWED!_

_As you can see, I really want reviews for this story, so please REVIEW!_


	7. Pretty in Pink

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade!_

_Alright, here's the seventh chapter! Gasp! Seven, so soon? Well...it might be kinda late, but whatever. I just feel like updating right now, so, here you go! I hope everyone enjoys it. My reviewers keep me happy. Yay for all of them, who have been so faithful to me, even when I was in a slump of not updating **anything**. Haha. And, besides, it's **Spring Break**, so why **shouldn't **I write anything?_

_Well, here's the chapter for you._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Two Loves, One Heart  
****Chapter Seven: Pretty in Pink**

* * *

"Settle down, class!" 

The day after the bake sale was almost as busy as the event held yesterday. Hilary turned toward the teacher, ruby orbs sparkling, a smile plastered on her features. She turned toward Kai, who was currently being man-handled by Samantha. "Kai...what's happening?"

Samantha glared daggers at the girl, who merely ignored her. The blonde despised the wench now, even more than she used to. She now knew that Hilary was intent on stealing her _fiancée_, and Samantha, for one, would not handle such disgrace. She was even more shocked when Kai pried her hand off of his forearm just to talk to Hilary.

_Damn you, Tatibana... _The blonde thought angrily, biting her lip.

"Didn't I tell you? We're getting a new student today." Kai smiled down at Hilary, who returned the gesture with utmost kindness.

"Oh! That's right. I forgot about that." Hilary said. The teacher yelled at them to sit down and they did so, sitting in their correct seats.

"What a bitch..." Tyson whispered into Hilary's ear.

Her eyes widened in realization. "T-Tyson?" She watched him as he walked to his seat, which was slightly away from her. _That's weird..._

Hilary sighed as she sank into her seat, the hard back of her desk pressed into her back, causing her to put less weight on it. She looked up at the ceiling and into the bright light above her, she turned away, for it stung her eyes. She glanced over to Kai, who sat across from her, who was deep in thought, wine eyes staring in front of him, his two toned hair was slightly mussed, as if he was rushed into getting ready this morning. Tyson, who was a desk across from Kai, had a carefree look on his features. His crimson eyes stared ahead playfully. Hilary wondered why they were looking ahead of them, so she looked to the head of the class and was immediately stunned with the beautiful girl who stood in front of them.

The girl had long, pink hair that fell down to her mid-back and was pulled back into a ponytail. Soft bangs fell slightly in her eyes. It was tied back with a light pink ribbon that looked cutely like cat ears. Amber orbs looked around the class with a subdued confidence, that seemed to let you know that the girl knew what she was doing, but it didn't show, for she must not have wanted to look too cocky. She wore the usual girl's uniform. A navy blue skirt that came slightly above the knees, a white button-up shirt with a loose tie wrapped around the collar of her shirt. One of her tennis shoes tapped on the tiled floor in anticipation.

"Class, this is Mariah Wong. She just transferred from China. Please make her feel welcome."

"She's HOT!" A random classmate whooped.

"I said make her feel comfortable, _not_ like she was being eye-molested!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Moto..."

"Now, Mariah, please take a seat by...Hilary." Mrs. Moto pointed to the brunette, who looked shocked.

"M-Me?" Hilary mumbled.

"That's what she said, genius."

Hilary looked over at Kai, who was smirking at her. Wait...Kai? Was that teasing in his voice? He was teasing her? What? _What?_

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the young lady known as Mariah coming over to her and shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you, Hilary." She curved her lips into a smile, which Hilary returned.

_She's not so bad after all... _"Nice to meet you too, Mariah."

Suddenly, an audible gasp was heard throughout the room.

"Did you see that?"

"That pink haired _bimbo_ was nice to that _whore_!"

"I thought she was cool!"

"She's not cool! She was nice to Tatibana! Therefore, she is a reject!"

Rei stood up, immediately calming the whole group of fangirls, "So, I'm nice to Hilary, does that make _me _a _reject_?"He said, with an air of superiority.

"No! No, no, Rei! We were talking about the girls!"

"Well, _I _hang out with them too, so does that make me a reject?"

"K-Kai!" They stuttered as the wine eyed man stood up to face them.

"So do we have an agreement that whoever is friends with Hilary is not a reject. Hilary wasn't a reject in the first place! So how can you say - " Rei was interrupted by Mrs. Moto, who was tired of hearing all of this bickering.

"STOP IT NOW!" She boomed so loud it could be heard from down the hall.

Let's just say, the class immediately shut up.

"Now...let's get back to our usual work."

The class collectively groaned as she began to scribble something hardly legible on the board.

_Something tells me that this is going to be a long day... _Hilary thought to herself as she wrote down whatever was on the board.

* * *

"Mariah! Can you come here for a second?" 

The pink haired girl turned around looking warily at the voice who had called out to her. She quirked a delicate eyebrow as she walked over to them, her shoes clacking on the tile. "What is it?"

The girl who had short black hair and brown eyes smirked. "Do you _know_ who I am?"

"No."

"You should."

"And _why_ should I?"

"Because I am Queen!"

"I thought this nation wasn't ruled by a queen."

"Her _name _is Queen, you imbecile!" One of her snooty friends spoke up.

"What kind of person would name their kid Queen?"

"It's her nickname!"

"You said it was her _name_!"

"UGH!"

Mariah walked away from the foolish conversation, but was stopped in her tracks when Queen shouted, "Stay away from Rei-kun!"

"Rei? Who the hell are you talking about?"

"You'll know him when you see him!" Queen shouted, her voice being backed up by her lackeys. "Just stay away! He's _my _future husband!"

Mariah smirked as she heard a fight break out.

"_Yours_?" Queen snarled.

"Yeah, _mine_." One of the braver lackeys stood up.

"DIE!"

Tackle.

Smack.

Punch.

Hair pull.

Bitch slap.

"Damn it!"

Mariah giggled to herself as she watched a teacher come and break up the fight. She felt a slender finger tap her shoulder. Mariah turned around, coming face to face with a pair of kind golden eyes. "Yeah?" She asked, her crystal clear voice ringing in the boy's ears.

"Did they do anything to you?" He asked.

Mariah looked at him as if he were crazy. "You joking? They're too busy fighting amongst themselves to worry about little ol' me." She teased, her lips turning into a grin as she saw the look of wonder pass across the golden eyed man.

"You're new here, right? Mariah?" His voice was soft, silky, the pink haired girl noticed.

"Yeah. What's it to you, _Rei_?"

The boy named Rei gasped. "How do you know my name?"

Mariah smirked. "Oh, when that little Queen girl was yelling at me, her eyes kept wandering to look past me...I turned around and saw you. So...you _are_ Rei, right?"

"Huh. You're smarter than I gave you credit for."

Mariah grew irritated with this man who seemed as if he knew everything. "What do you mean by _that_?"

"Oh, you know..." Rei had a strange glint in his eye as he said the words, "Beauty and brains are hard to come by..." He walked away, leaving an awed Mariah in his wake.

_What? What was **that **about? Was he calling me ugly! I swear if he was, I'll..._

"Mariah!"

She turned around at the sound of the cheerful voice, pink locks flowing in front of her porcelain face. "Hm?" Mariah saw a girl standing up, waving at her frantically, as if she was afraid that she wasn't paying attention to her.

"You wanna sit with us?" She called, smiling brightly.

Mariah nodded and walked over to the table, only to see that the jerk from before, Rei, was sitting beside a boy with navy blue hair and ruby red eyes.

Her amber orbs took in the girl's appearance. She was quite pretty. Her short, chocolate brown locks came a little below her shoulders. Messy bangs graced her forehead. To anyone else, they would have been unflattering, but to that girl, they made her face come alive. Peeking out from under the bangs were a pair of the most gorgeous ruby orbs Mariah had ever seen. From what she could tell, this girl was slender. Her porcelain face looked at Mariah expectantly. "M-Mariah, are you alright?" She said, shoving her sleeves up to her elbows as if she were about to eat and didn't want to drag them on any food. Her tie was done loosely around her neck. Her skirt flattered her thin, shapely legs.

Then, it hit her.

_This is that Hilary girl from this morning!_

"Um...yeah, I'm fine, Hilary!"

"You haven't gotten anything to eat yet...you're not hungry?" Hilary asked, concern showing in her voice.

_How can she show worry for me when I hardly even know her? _Mariah was very shocked at the girl's seemingly natural kindness. She answered slowly, "I'm not very hungry...I had a big breakfast this morning." The pink haired girl looked at each of the members at the table, which seemed overcrowded.

The boys who sat on either side of Hilary were attractive. One, who had two-toned slate gray and dark blue hair, was staring at her intently, as if waiting for her to smart of to Hilary. His arms were crossed and he looked very muscular. He wore the boys uniform, which consisted of a white button-up shirt and a pair of navy blue pants that fit him loosely. His tie was hung limply around his neck, undone. Wine colored eyes looked at her, judging her almost.

"Oh! You haven't been introduced to anyone, have you?" Hilary asked, as realization hit her. She pointed to the boy with the two-toned hair first. "This is Kai Hiwatari."

Mariah's orbs widened in shock, but then resumed their natural gaze. _Kai...Hiwatari? I've heard that name before! That...that's who Lee talked about a lot before he was put in the hospital by that bastard! He always said that Kai was rebelling against Tsume and he was surprised that Tsume hadn't done away with him yet! Then Lee started to follow Kai's lead and...that's when Tsume snapped on him._ Mariah put a hand to her chin contemplatively. _I'll talk to him later about it._

"This is Tyson Granger." Hilary pointed to the boy who sat on her other side.

The boy named Tyson had a carefree look in his eyes as he scarfed down his lunch. Crimson orbs were narrowed in determination to finish his plate. His hair was tied back into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. His navy blue locks had a mixture of dark blue and light blue, creating a strange, but beautiful contrast. He also wore the boy's uniform, of course except there was no tie and his shirt was unbuttoned until it reached the collarbone, Mariah could see the faint outline of a toned chest.

"I think you've already heard about Rei Kon." The brunette pointed to the man who sat across from Tyson.

Rei was an attractive man, Mariah knew that once she set her eyes on him, but she didn't come here for boys. His black hair and streaks of gorgeous silver in it. It was tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and draped down to his knees. The ponytail was wrapped in a piece of long, white cloth that looked like silk. Those oh-so-familiar golden orbs smiled over that Mariah, who ruffled and turned to look at Hilary, who introduced the next of the group to her.

"This is Max Tate."

Max looked at Mariah and smiled. She hadn't even noticed his presence beside her until Hilary introduced them. His honey blonde hair suited him well, since he was such a cheerful person. It was a little messy. His bangs graced his forehead in a casual manner. His bright, cerulean blue eyes were somewhat childish, but charming as well.

"Well, I guess that's it - "

"Zeo! Let me go, damn it!"

"You've gotta see the new girl! You've gotta see the new girl!" The hyper boy named Zeo chanted.

Mariah turned to see two people rushing toward them. The one called Zeo had sea green hair that was tied in a loose braid that swept to his knees. Bright eyes of the same color glistened over at the table. He also wore the boy's uniform.

Zeo was tugging a girl by her wrist. Her auburn locks were tied back with a white ribbon. Her bangs came down in two long strands, parted down the middle, and reached her shoulders. Shorter bangs graced her forehead and skimmed her eyes. She wore the girl's uniform, but the sleeves were pushed up in a tomboyish manner. The tie was undone loosely around her slender neck. Long legs were being led to their table. Emerald green eyes were narrowed in anger.

The two figures stopped at the table and Zeo smiled, while the girl put her hands on the table and panted. "Damn, Zeo...why did we have to come her so quickly?"

"The new girl is here!" Zeo announced in a loud voice, practically to the whole world.

"I-I'm gonna **kill** you, Zeo!" The girl lunged toward Zeo and wrapped her slender fingers around his wrist. "Ha, ha, ha!"

"Waaaah!" Zeo squealed. "Abby's hurting meeeee!"

"You're lucking I'm not **killing **you!"

"Waaaah!"

"Um...heh heh...this is Abby Ishida," Hilary pointed to the girl. "And this is Zeo - "

"OW! My scapula!"

"Shut up, you worm!"

"As you can see, you don't want to get Abby mad." Max spoke up.

"Damn straight!" Abby chorused as she shoved Zeo out of the way and a loud crash was heard, followed by, "Eww! I fell in a trash can!"

Abby say next to Mariah, who looked at her as if the auburn haired girl was about to rip her head off...hopefully that wouldn't happen.

**Hopefully.**

Hilary looked at Abby, "Would you like to have any of my fries, Abby?"

"Okay...I didn't have time to get lunch because of that _idiot_ over there in the _trash can_." Abby gave a hearty chuckle, and only Tyson joined in her laughter.

"That was fucking hilarious, Abs." A voice spoke up, startling Abby. The auburn haired girl turned around to see Tala behind her.

"Oh, Mariah, this is Tala Valkov." Hilary smiled, motioning toward the red haired Russian.

Tala was tall, muscular, and handsome, Mariah noted that off the bat. His spiky red hair complemented his porcelain face well. Two pieces of bangs fell around his face and framed his chin. Ice cold blue eyes looked at Abby, as if smiling. His uniform was the regular uniform, except his shirt was unbuttoned and you could clearly see an icy blue pendent around his neck, touching his muscular chest. Tala looked at Mariah, as if just noticing her, and smiled, "Nice to meet you." He said, smiling slightly.

"You too."

"You're kinda cute too. Man, what is it with this school getting all the cute chicks? I mean, first Hils, then Mariah."

"Wipe your mouth. You're drooling."

"Aww, don't worry, Abs. You'll always be my number one girl!" Tala said as he wrapped his muscular arms around her from behind.

Mariah couldn't help but notice a look of jealousy that came over Max's face when Tala did that action...

"That's touching, but...you can have whoever you want." Abby said sarcastically.

The pink haired girl's amber orbs glanced up to Tala, who looked hurt at Abby's crass comment. _She probably didn't mean it...but it looks like Abby hurt Tala's feelings._

Tala quickly shook it off, though. "Fine. Maybe I'll go steal Kai's girl."

Abby looked at him like he was a crazy man.

The silent Kai spoke up. "Go ahead. Take her. You'd be helping me out a lot if you did. You seriously don't know how you could put up with Samantha."

"Oh, no, no, Kai." Tala said, waving a finger in his face. "I wasn't talking about _Samantha_, I was talking about _Hilary_."

Hilary looked shocked. "B-But, I'm not his girl!"

Tala walked over to Hilary and placed a large hand on her shoulder. "Okay...let's see how _they_ react if I do _this_..." Tala trailed off.

"What? Who's _they_? There's a _they_ - ?"

Hilary was cut off when Tala pressed his soft lips against her cheek.

The kiss was sweet, soft, and it shocked the hell out of everyone.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Hil ain't your woman!"

"Well, since when was she _your_ woman, _Tyson_?" Tala asked, a mischievous gleam in his ice cold orbs.

"Uh...but...I...um..."

"Speechless, huh, Tyson?"

"Shut the hell up, Tala!" Tyson retorted.

"Ooh, someone's getting hot under the collar." Tala turned to Kai, whose wine eyes were set in a glare that was set on him. "What is it _Kai_, you angry at me for touching _Hilary_?"

"I don't care." Kai said, glaring at him. "But I do think you need to quit it."

"Oh, your possessiveness doesn't show as well as Tyson's, but I do think you are in - "

Smack.

Abby stood, hands balled into fists. "Now, if you want me to hit you harder, you should stop."

"Are _you_ being possessive of Hil too, Abs? Do you two have some sort of special _relationship_."

Abby shot a look over at Tyson, "You wanna help?"

"Hell yeah!"

Tyson shot up from his seat and he and Abby chased poor Tala out of the lunchroom, with a whole audience watching, pointing, and laughing.

"That was...interesting." Mariah finally voiced her opinion about the whole thing. She winced slightly as she heard screaming coming from outside.

"So...you wanna hang out with us?" Rei asked her softly. The remaining people looked at her in anticipation.

Mariah thought it over. They seemed like nice people that she could get along with... _Some more than others. _She thought as she glanced at Rei, who had begun eating his spaghetti. _And it's not like I have any other friends here either..._

"Alright. It's not like it's gonna kill me."

* * *

Mariah's shoes clicked against the tile floor of the hospital. Her backpack was hanging from her back, because she had just gotten back from school. She turned a corner to her brother's room and opened the door. 

The pink haired girl saw him, standing beside the window, shirtless. The only thing covering his strong chest were the bandages wrapped there to keep his broken ribs in place. His hair was down, covering his upper back, which was covered in sticky sweat.

"Lee! You shouldn't be up in your condition!"

Mariah ran over to him dropping her bag in the process and grasped his arm with her hand. "Come on, Lee, let's get you back in bed." The pink haired woman coaxed, trying to lead him to his bed, but he didn't move.

"I...just wanted to look outside." Lee muttered. "I haven't seen it in so long..."

Mariah said nothing, she only embraced her brother tightly.

"I'll get him for you, Lee...I'll make him pay for what he did to you if I can." She murmured under her breath.

* * *

Hilary sighed as she skated into the revolving glass doors to her apartment. She ignored the usual, "You can't skate in here!" and continued to skate to the elevator that led to her apartment. Sighing she rolled through the mechanical doors of the elevator and skidded to a stop inside it. She reached out a slender finger and touched the button to the sixth floor, where her apartment was located. 

Ruby eyes looked up when she heard her name being called, frantically.

"Hil!"

Only one person, well, two if you count Tala called her that.

"Tyson?" Hilary questioned.

"Hold the door open!"

Hilary quickly shoved a hand in front of the doors as they were about to close, and they backed up inside the wall once again as Tyson rushed inside the elevator.

"What...is it?"

Tyson placed his hands on his knees and panted. He looked as if he had been running a marathon. "You...forgot...book..." Tyson said between pants. He pulled a book out of his backpack, which was hanging limply off of one shoulder. He handed the book to her, which said 'Notes' on it in clear, printed letters.

Hilary took the book in her hand. "T-Thanks...but how did you know where I live?"

"I...asked the teacher and she showed me the address to where you live..."

The brunette looked from the book to Tyson, and back again. "You...did all that...just to give me a book?" She asked with a strange sound in her voice.

Tyson cast his eyes downward, as if he were embarrassed. "Um...yeah..." He admitted, somewhat ashamed.

"That's..."

Tyson braced himself for what was about to come.

"...so kind of you!"

Before Tyson knew what hit him, Hilary embraced the boy, her slender arms wrapping around his strong shoulders.

He was stunned at first the Hilary's sudden act, but he hugged her back, almost enjoying the feeling of her in his arms too much.

Hilary parted from him, looking a little embarrassed as to why she did that... "Sorry, Tyson..."

"It's okay, Hil."

"I'm really glad to have you as a friend!" Hilary smiled brightly as the doors opened to the elevator. They had arrived at Hilary's floor. "No one has ever really been that nice to me before. You're a great friend!" Hilary skated out of the elevator and skidded, turning to face Tyson, who was still in the elevator, looking somewhat sadly towards her. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tyson!" Hilary gave a wave to him as she skated to her apartment.

The bluenette was left in the elevator to contemplate what Hilary had just said. His eyes looked sadly out of the doors, watching as Hilary made her way to the door, almost like he was looking out for her.

Hilary's words rang in his ear.

"_I'm really glad to have you as a friend!"_

Tyson's eyes closed just as the door to the elevator did, enclosing him inside the machine. Somehow...he felt sad...he had no idea why. Like his heart was slowly breaking...but why would that happen? He had no idea.

_Friend? Is that all I am to you, Hil?_

He tried to ignore the hurting feeling he got in his chest, dismissing it as nothing.

_Just friends._

* * *

_**End Chapter Seven.**_

_So, did you like it? Hate it? Was it just plain stupid/boring?_

_Let me know your opinions! Please? I would really like it if you reviewed this little fic of mine...actually, it's not going to be little. I plan for this story to be really, REALLY long, that is if people review. If they don't, I might just forget about it and work on other things._

_Poor Tyson! I felt sad just writing that little thing about him! (sniffs)_

_So, anyway, please R & R!_


	8. She's a Rebel

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade!_

_Okay, here's the next chapter of "Two Loves, One Heart". Took long enough, didn't it? Well, first of all, lack of interest (and reviews) has caused it, and on the other part, my computer has been busted since May or March or whatever...anyway, here's the next chapter, and I hope you will review it!_

_Time to answer reviewers questions! (First time to do this, but I gotta explain stuff...)_

_**Kendo Baby** - Yeah, Hilary's a bit more aggressive in the show, I agree. I'm gonna make her more aggressive in the upcoming chapters. She's still an overall nice person, though. Like Tohru. Well, as for the whole Hilary acting like Tohru, I really don't know how that happened. I guess I was just in a whole Fruits Basket phase or whatever and the characterizations of Hilary and them became based on that. But they won't act like this forever. I hope to have character development come out of this whole story, like Hilary becoming less passive and more...you know. Hee hee. Glad you're enjoying the story!_

_**Sweet Ayaka **- Well, Abby is one of those people who is shy when you first meet them, and then they open up later on. (I know I'm kinda like that) And she **is** a redhead, so that temper... (no offense to redheads, haha.) Again, glad you're enjoying the story!_

_**hil2378** _- _Thanks for the review, you're my most recent reviewer in a while! I'm glad you like the story. And, no, Tala and Abby are **not** siblings. Just thought I had to clear that up. Hee hee. I have better things in store for those two._

_Oh, how I love my reviewers!_

_Remember, when the next chapter comes out depends on how many reviews I get! (Hehe, bribery, I love it!) Nah, just joking, but I AM a review hog, so just take that into account. LOL._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Two Loves, One Heart  
****Chapter Eight: She's a Rebel**

* * *

"Yuck, here comes that Fernandez girl." 

"If she gave a damn, more people would like her."

"I think she's stuck up her own ass."

"Shh! She'll hear you, Mimi!"

"Oh, quit it, she's got her headphones on, as usual."

Fierce, emerald orbs stared down the girls as she removed the headphones from her ears and stopped, towering over the two preppy girls who were talking shit.

"Now look what you did, Mimi!"

"Would you quit being a baby, Sara!"

"Ya know, I might be an outcast by your standards, but I'm not deaf." The girl growled, shoving her way past the two aforementioned people. Before she walked away, she cocked her head back at the two and said, "Stay out of my way, or else," She started to leave the two in her wake, but rethought it, "because I don't appreciate being called names."

As the girl walked away, she could hear the exasperated sighs of Mimi and Sara behind her. They sounded relieved and she even heard one girl say, "That Julia sure is intense!"

A smirk graced the lips of the retreating figure.

At least they knew not to mess with Julia Fernandez.

* * *

The second period history teacher, Mrs. Uryuu, coughed, holding a hand over her mouth as she did so, as was proper manners, "Ahem, let's take roll..." 

"Abby?"

"Here."

"Hilary?"

"Here."

"Kai?"

"Here."

"Julia?" Mrs. Uryuu's dull, brown eyes scanned the classroom through thin wire framed glasses, only to find no trace of said girl. "How many days has that girl missed? She's going to fail if she keeps this up." She sighed in disappointment. "Such a shame."

"Oi, Teach'," A rough, informal voice came from the doorframe, "I'm here."

"Oh, Julia, glad you could join us." The history teacher somewhat welcomed the delinquent into the classroom.

"Don't pretend you're glad to see me when you're not," Julia snapped, "I know you think I'm a nuisance." Julia walked swiftly over to her seat, which was just across from Hilary's. "So just shut up and let me be."

Not one wanting to incite a confrontation, the gray haired woman pushed her glasses up onto her nose in embarrassment and turned to the board. "T-Today's lesson is on...A-Ancient Ma-Mayan Cul...ture..."

Hilary looked in outright curiosity at the girl sitting across from her, who was just placing her headphones into her ears. She studied the girl, wondering why she was acting this way.

Julia Fernandez had two-toned hair. Her bangs were an honey blonde color and graced her forehead rather messily and unkempt. The rest of her hair was a richer, chocolate brown that reached down to her waist and swirled around her hips. She didn't wear the required uniform, but instead wore casual clothes. She wore a plain black long sleeved shirt that hugged her form tightly and a pair of baggy camouflage pants that hung from her hips. Emerald green orbs looked around the classroom and finally landed on Hilary, who had got lost in her assessment of the unknown girl.

"What do you want?" Julia growled dangerously, yanking out one of her headphones from her ear and glaring at her.

"My name's Hilary Tatibana," Hilary countered Julia's scowl with a smile, "I just heard the song you were listening to and recognized it. You like My Chemical Romance?"

"Why else would I be listening to them, idiot?" Another snarl.

Hilary narrowed her eyes, "No need to be mean about it." She replied, feeling her temper boil.

Julia refocused her eyes on the brunette girl, "What was that?"

"You heard me."

Julia just smirked and turned her head to face the board. As the familiar lyrics to "The Ghost of You" filled her subconsious, she thought, _Yeah...that's it. Just hate me like everyone else. I don't need friends. I never did._

_Never..._

* * *

At third hour, Home Economics, Hilary couldn't stop thinking about the jade eyed girl who seemed so distant from everyone. Even though her blood boiled thinking about how rude she had been to her, Hilary wondered what could have happened to make her that way. 

Those eyes. Those threatening eyes seemed to have a story behind them.

Hilary wanted to know that story. So, she looked at her partner for the current baking assignment and began, "Kai?"

The Hiwatari heir looked down at the brunette young woman, "What is it?"

"Um...you know that girl...that came in late during second period?" Hilary asked, trying not to sound bothersome.

"What about Julia?" Kai asked, obviously knowing where this conversation was going, quirked an eyebrow at the ruby eyed girl.

"What's her problem?" Hilary glared, looking Kai straight in the eyes. "I was just trying to make friendly conversation with her and she snapped! I don't get it!"

Kai sighed as he began stirring a bowl of cookie dough. "She's...just different. You know this is a private school, right? Well, we have so many preps who stereotype everything and...apparently, that's what they did to Julia."

"What do you mean?"

Kai sighed and began to open his mouth, but was cut off by Abby, "Hilary, Julia was called every name in the book when she first got here." She began, "No one would talk to her because she was different."

The slate haired man looked at Abby, then to Hilary and sighed, "You know how Samantha and Queen have been treating you lately? That's how they treated Julia when she first came to Meio."

"Didn't she have any friends?" Hilary asked, trying to find some answer in Kai's wine depths, who remained emotionless as he shook his head.

"The name calling wasn't where it stopped, though," Kai replied, setting the bowl on the counter, "They played cruel pranks on her and everything...spread rumors, things of that sort."

"So she..." Abby continued, her own green orbs looking into Hilary's ruby ones. But these green orbs were different than Julia's, they were sympathetic, kind, understanding, not cruel, cold, and mean. "She shut everything out. Became a tough girl. Everyone fears her now...yet they don't say sorry for any of the cruel things they've done to her." The red haired girl pushed some bangs from her face, "Julia doesn't trust anyone...because of what they have done to her."

Ruby orbs wavered in concern, "But...if she doesn't have any friends...then what is keeping her going? Her family?"

"Her family is very busy most of the time, not having even the time of day to look after her." Abby replied, "She is basically alone when she gets home. Her mother is in business and her father works offshore." The red haired girl sighed, "It's sad...I feel for her, really I do..."

"How do you know so much, Abby, Kai?" Hilary looked to each person as she said their name. "About this and all..."

"My father's a businessman who is in touch with a lot of gossip." Kai replied, running a hand through his slate locks, "All the gossip happens to be true with Julia."

Hilary looked as if she understood, and then a bright smile came over her features as she giggled happily.

"What is it?" Kai asked, quirking an eyebrow once more at the short haired girl.

She clenched a fist in determination, "I'm gonna be her friend! I don't care how mad she gets or even if she beats me up! I'm gonna befriend her!"

Kai looked dumbfounded at the girl's sudden optimistic outlook, "Uh..."

And the laughter of Hilary resonated like a clear bell throughout the classroom.

* * *

"You really gonna do this?" Mariah asked, flipping her pink hair over her shoulder, amber eyes questioning Hilary's "plan". 

"Yup! I'm gonna go sit by her and then we'll talk and then we'll become friends!" A childlike gleam in Hilary's eyes sparked as she clenched her fist once more in the utmost resoluteness.

Mariah closed her eyes and sighed, "Ya know, Hilary, some things just aren't this easy..." She opened her amber colored orbs and glanced around to where Hilary used to be.

_Used_ to be.

"Damn it, Hilary..." Mariah murmured as she watched Hilary walk over to Julia, who was busily snacking on some chips. "Moron."

"Good afternoon, Julia!" Hilary chirped, smiling brightly, plopping herself down right in front of the rust haired girl.

Julia looked at the girl and rolled her eyes, "What do you want?"

"I just thought we could talk and be friends!" Hilary's optimistic nature beamed outward like a ray of light almost. "I mean, you seem like a nice person and - "

"Feh," Julia scoffed, tossing the bag of chips into the trash can across from her, "Nice. How naive are _you_ to be calling me _nice_?"

"Well, I - "

"After our encounter this morning, I thought I'd given you the impression that I'd rather be left alone." The dangerous eyes of Julia glanced over to the innocent, ruby ones of Hilary. "Maybe you'd take the hint, if you know what's good for you."

Hilary's eye twitched. "What?"

"Heh, in your words, 'You heard me'." Julia got up to leave, but was stopped when Hilary's slender hand gripped her wrist.

"I don't understand how you would rather be alone than be around people." Hilary kept her firm grim on Julia's wrist, not wanting to let the taller girl go. "I understand that people picked on you when you were new here, Kai told me, and I just wanted to try and be your friend! To make you not feel alone anymore!" Ruby orbs pleaded with the emerald ones in front of her, which seemed to be stained with a feeling other than hatred.

Pain.

Why was there a pain-stricken look on her face?

And why was there something strange about her expression?

"Let go of me, Tatibana!"

Julia yanked her arm from Hilary's desperate grasp and swiftly walked off, as if she had something to hide.

Mariah rushed over, running past the moody girl in the process, and stopped when she got to the brunette girl's side, "Are you alright, Hilary? That didn't look pretty...ya know, what happened and all."

"She...looked like a hurt child when I grabbed her..." Hilary stared in the distance.

"What?" The pink haired teen questioned, a brow lifted in wonderment.

Hilary's optimistic mood was broken by the unwillingness of Julia to become her friend.

She wasn't going to give up on her, though, the brunette still believed she could win Julia over if she tried hard enough.

"I...don't know what I can..." Hilary's breath caught in her throat when she looked down at her hand. Without even finishing her sentence, she ran off in Julia's direction, calling her name every now and then, searching for her.

She heard Mariah shout after her, "Hilary, what are you doing?!"

"I gotta find Julia!" Was Hilary's only reply, "See ya in sixth period, Mariah!"

* * *

"Oi, Tyson, why is your _girlfriend_ running around the school shouting 'Julia?!'?" One of Tyson's friends, Mako, asked as he chomped onto a bit of hot dog. 

"She is not my girlfriend!" Tyson roared, but then looked out the window as well, wondering himself why exactly Hilary would be searching out Julia of all people. The two names in a sentence together seemed to not meld well at all. He couldn't imagine the two girls in a _friendship_ together...but, then again, he _was_ talking about _Hilary_.

And, out of curiosity, Tyson ran out the doors of the lunchroom and to where Hilary was.

"Denial ain't just a river in Egypt, Tyson, my friend." Mako mused smirkingly.

* * *

"Julia!" The brunette girl continued on her mission to find the harsh girl. "Julia!" 

She heard footfalls behind her and spun around, "Jul - Tyson?"

The bluenette smiled, "The one and only." He said self-importantly, crimson eyes grinning at her warmly. "So what's this about Julia?"

Hilary looked at Tyson, "How did you - ?"

Tyson jabbed a finger in the direction of the lunchroom, which was far away by now. The two were in the parking lot, searching for the Fernandez girl, who could not be found anywhere. "My friend saw you rushing around, shouting for Julia, and I decided to see what was up."

Hilary looked downtrodden.

"I saw what happened this morning between you and her." Tyson admitted, scuffing a tennis shoe on the pavement, "I guess...did something escalate from there?"

"No...I just...wanted to be her friend and she..." Hilary looked down at her hand once more. The hand she had used to grasp Julia's arm so tightly that was now...

The crimson eyed boy took notice of Hilary's hand and a worried look befell his boyish features, "Hilary, did she hurt you?!"

"No..."

"Well, why is your hand covered in _blood_?!" Tyson shouted, roughly grabbing Hilary's wrist and looking at the palm of one of her small hands. "If you're trying to protect her when she had hurt you, then don't! If she _ever_ - "

"No, Tyson," Sad, emotional ruby orbs looked up at Tyson, "It's not _my_ blood."

"So, what does that mean?" The Granger boy had calmed down, and not totally released his grasp from Hilary's wrist. For some reason, he didn't _want _to.

"I grabbed Julia's wrist tightly when she got up to leave..." Hilary said, looking down to where Tyson held his grip on her own wrist. "She looked to be in pain, and then jerked herself away from me and...then I saw blood on my hand and staining the sleeve of her shirt."

Realization hit Tyson and he gave an almost inaudible gasp, "You mean she..."

"I may be wrong, but I'm pretty certain that she..." Hilary didn't seem to want to finish the sentence and she began to cry, the tears welled in her eyes and slid down her porcelain cheeks, making a wet trail along the surface.

And without thinking at all, Tyson embraced the brunette girl in his arms, as if becoming her protector.

Tyson brushed her hair with one hand, while the other embraced her tenderly, holding her at the small of her back. "It'll be okay, Hilary. Just, when you get home, sleep on it."

"Thanks, Tyson."

* * *

Hilary sighed as she rolled down the street on her favorite accessory - her roller blades. 

She had been rolling around town for the past hour, just browsing things that were still new to her in this town. The brunette haired girl had a lot on her mind and was trying to sort it all out.

The wind brushed against her uniform skirt, causing it to fly around her thighs. _I can't stop thinking about Julia...I wish I could get through to her..._

Then, Hilary had an idea. Murmuring under her breath, she formed a plan, "I could stop by and give Kai a visit...he always knows what's going on and..."

She didn't admit the next part. She didn't want to, but it ended up finding a place in her subconscious.

_...and...I kinda **want** to see him..._

And, then, for some unknown reason, Tyson's words flashed through her mind.

"_It'll be okay, Hilary."_

He said those words with such tenderness, such sincerity...

She didn't know why she felt guilty.

Hilary shook her head, her locks whirling around her face and neck as she did so. "To Kai's it is!" She exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air with enthusiasm, causing several people to stare at her as if she were crazy.

And she turned in the direction of the Hiwatari Mansion and rolled along the sidewalk.

It only took her a few minutes to arrive at her destination, yet she was surprised she remembered where the large estate was actually located. It would have been terrible if she had managed to get herself lost in an unfamiliar area, and she almost scolded herself for taking such a risk. But she made it, and no one was lost in the process.

The large mansion seemed to welcome her, although it did look a bit intimidating compared to her humble apartment. Her lips curved into a warm smile as she used a key that Kai had given her previously to open the gates that led into the driveway, which connected to the garage.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this." Hilary mumbled as she glided through the passageway, slipping the metal key into her pocket.

Hilary skated around for a few minutes, looking for any signs of the handsome Hiwatari. After looking for a while longer, she sighed and settled to just drift around the courtyard.

"Hey, Hilary," A smooth voice said, shaking her out of her reverie.

Hilary turned around only to be met with a pair of ice blue eyes, "Oh, hey, Tala!" She smiled brightly at the red haired Russian.

Tala smirked and brought a hand up to run casually through his fiery locks, "I assume you're looking for Kai."

"Um, well, you're good at guessing!" Hilary laughed lightly, rolling over to him.

But as soon as Hilary was close enough to him, she realized he was dripping wet and his shirt was off, revealing his muscular, well-sculpted chest. He wore a simple pair of blue swim trunks. "Oh, um..." She looked down, flustered.

"Ha, don't get so flushed. It's a natural thing. You see, me and Abs were - "

"DON'T SPREAD YOUR LIES, VALKOV!"

Abby stood, huffing and puffing in front of Hilary and Tala, who looked as if he were a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar.

Tala closed his eyes and raised his hands up in a defeated manner, "It was just a joke, Abs!"

"Ha. Ha." Abby, who was also in her swimsuit, said, narrowing her eyes in a deadly manner. "We were just swimming!"

"Max is no where to hear this, Abs. Because we all know - "

"ASSHOLE!"

_CLONK!_

And Tala was left with a giant lump on his head, with Abby stomping off in a huff. "Damn, that girl has an arm." He rubbed the area where Abby had assaulted him with one of the folding chairs by the pool. Ice blue eyes looked off into the distance for a moment, sadly, then they focused back onto Hilary's stunned form. "I'll go apologize to her," Tala laughed haughtily, walking off. Then, over the shoulder, he commented, "Kai is at the tennis court, by the way."

Hilary smiled, "Thanks, Tala."

And she began to skate off in search of the wine eyed boy.

She found him just a while later at the tennis court, hitting a tennis ball across the court to his opponent, Samantha. "Hey, Kai!" She chimed brightly.

The slate haired teen turned around and smiled, "Oh, Hilary," He smiled, "What brings you here?"

Hilary laughed, "I dunno. Just felt like seeing you - " She stopped herself mid-sentence. She gathered her thoughts and made a reply, " - y-your ROSES!" The brunette laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head sheepishly, "Yes, your roses are very beautiful!"

"Those are sunflowers, Hilary."

"Oh, so they are!" Hilary giggled.

Kai smiled.

"What do _you_ want?" growled Samantha, who was glaring icily toward her sworn nemesis, "If you're trying to seduce Kai again, it's not going to work, because he's perfectly happy with _moi_!"

Hilary sent her a glare back, "I just came here to hang out for a while, if that's okay."

"_No_, it most certainly _isn't_." Samantha replied with sheer ferocity.

"She can hang out if she wants." Kai put Samantha in her place. "It _is_ my house, if you hadn't noticed."

Samantha gasped as big, fake crocodile tears streamed their way down her face, "WAHH! Kai, you really do hate me!"

And the blonde woman ran off, squealing all the way into the mansion, where she slammed the door so loud, birds flew off of the tree branches, thinking it to be a gunshot.

Kai turned toward Hilary, resting the racket on his shoulder, throwing a tennis ball up in a casual, repeated manner, "You wanna play a game?"

Her eyes widened at his forwardness, but then smiled, realizing this a chance for them to be closer. She then thought of this odd, that being able to be close to him made her happy...she didn't know why...

But, nonetheless, she shook the thought from her mind and grinned back, "I'd love to."

And she meant it.

* * *

Her teeth were grinding against one another as she slung the door open to her house. 

_Damn it..._

She hadn't even known the brunette girl for long, but she knew she wasn't as dumb and innocent as she let on.

Julia had seen the look in Hilary's eyes when she felt her wet, crimson blood stain her fingers. She might not have known what it was at the time, but the Tatibana girl looked as if she knew something was wrong.

And there was.

The silent girl slid the sleeve of her shirt up, revealing an assortment of scars littered along her wrist. Her other arm was the same way. The newest wound was just below the palm of her hand, in a most vital spot. It was bleeding badly, and all because of that _girl_.

That _girl_.

"Tatibana..." She growled the girl's name like it was venom on her tongue, letting the delicate syllables roll as she spoke. Julia looked at the clock, realizing it to be four fifteen. School had let out an hour ago, but she had skipped the last two classes that followed lunch, as to avoid any questions that she knew were coming from the ruby eyed innocent.

The russet haired woman glared as she remembered the optimistic brunette's words.

"_I just thought we could talk and be friends!"_

So what if Hilary wanted to be friends with her.

She would just turn out like everyone else and spread rumors...talk about her behind her back...

...shun her...

No one had ever bothered to get close to Julia, not even her own mother.

No one cared.

No one gave a damn if she lived or died.

No one cared.

That was why she walked into the bathroom across the hall.

That was why she took the razorblade in her hand and glided it swiftly across the already opened wound, slicing deeper into her wrist, so deep that the blood loss made her feel dizzy.

_End it..._

She slashed her other wrist and the crimson liquid sloshed to the boards.

_That's the solution._

Her eyebrows were knitted together in sheer pain.

_This will be the last pain I ever experience._

Dizziness clouded her thoughts, it consumed her.

Julia stumbled into the living room, blood trailing from her wrists, down the palm of her hands, and trickled to the floor, leaving bloody trails from the bathroom to the den. Blurred vision examined her surroundings as she barreled around the very large room. She knocked over a vase in the process, the elegant glass shattering on the hardwood floor.

The shards of glass tore at her bare feet, causing them to become bloodied as well.

She didn't care.

She would be gone soon, anyway.

The russet haired girl tripped over her own feet and landed on her knees, too weak to do anything about it.

A self-pitying smirk graced her features as she fell the rest of the way, landing on her stomach, body pressed against the wood.

_Drip, drip, drip..._

* * *

_**End Chapter Eight.**_

_Finally, another chapter done! It took me what seems like forever to finish this one! I hoped you enjoyed it verily. _

_And yes, our beautiful, angsty Julia was introduced in this chapter. I would love to share with you what will happen in the future, but that will ruin the next chapter, which is full of drama-goodness!_

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I would really appreciate some feedback. I know you're prolly tired of hearing me asking for reviews, but those little words of encouragement spur me on to write the next chapter. Cheesy, yes, but true._

_Now, click that little button down there and review!_

_HAPPY EARLY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!_


End file.
